Love's Revenge
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Darkness never really goes away, once you've seen it." "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense.""Revenge is an act of passion; vengeance of justice. Injuries are revenged; crimes are avenged" Post X1
1. Heart of Darkness

**Heart of Darkness**

**After X1- AU (meaning no x2 and x3)**

**Rogue let's the darkness within loose and when she tries to pick up the pieces, it's not only her life that gets complicated.**

_~Professor's telepathy~_  
_Rogue's thoughts and psyches_

**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
Ive come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
**Simon and Garfunkel- The Sound of Silence

The first thing Rogue thought of as she watched Logan walk away was that she needed to control her power. So she got to work. With the help of the professor and Jean. Everyday they would meditate so that she could learn to control her power. It was going well. And she hoped deep in her heart that afterwards Logan would just sweep her off her feet and fall madly in love with her.

Then one day, about three weeks later, she slipped up and absorbed Jean. That's when she found out. She never saw the memories until she was asleep. She lay in her bed tossing and turning as the words floated in her brain.

'_I think she's a little taken with you.'_

Rogue woke up and realised why Logan saw as her a kid. Even though after the Liberty Island incident she had turned eighteen. She woke up in a sweat and just snapped. She suddenly felt immense hatred for Jean. Jean who lived such a perfect life. While she was so untouchable. Well, not after her last session. Rogue marched into her afternoon session with determination. She hopped on the bed as Jean hooked her up to the machines. Rogue held back a hiss.

The professor entered smiling at her. She smiled back, somewhat strained.

'Rogue, are you ready?'

'Yes. Professor?'

'Yes Rogue?'

'After this, I can touch right? I don't have to wear gloves.'

'No, I should think not.'

'But you shouldn't keep your blocks up to long.' said Jean.

_You would like that. _Thought Rogue

The professor frowned and Rogue blushed. Sometimes she forgot about telepaths.

The session went fine and Rogue was able to touch and keep her powers back without to much strain on her body. She thanked them, her thanks to Jean somewhat reluctant, and bounded off to her room. She went in and began rummaging through her drawers. She smiled as she found what she was looking for.

-xXx-

Another week passed by and with it came Logan. Predictably Rogue raced to the front door and leapt into his arms. He smiled, patted her on her head then turned as someone descended the stairs. Rogue tensed and then strolled from the room. She collided with someone and looked up.

'Scott.'

He didn't answer but was looking behind her. She rolled her eyes. Trust Jean to capture every guys attention.

'Bitch.' muttered Rogue.

She knew they all heard her but she didn't care. An untold anger fuelled her. It seemed to come from the dark sides of Magneto, Wolverine and Jean. She could feel Jean's dark side but didn't know what it was about it that made it so mad. All she knew is that it was locked deep inside Jean. She grunted and headed into the kitchen. She pulled out the bottle of whiskey and slipped the pill in. She then swirled the contents. She's got the pills when she was on the run. She stole it from one the guys she'd driven with. Better her having it then him spiking her drink. Once she saw it was dissolved she headed into the rec room. Checking that no-one was there she slipped it under the couch. It was summer holidays so most children went home while the runaways spent time outside.

'Rogue?'

She whipped around. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Logan.

'What?'

'Just checking in on you kid.'

'Yeah, yeah. Encase you didn't notice, which you didn't, I already said hi. But no you were so busy.'

'You've changed.'

'Have I?'

'Yeah, you smell…like rage.'

'I'm angry. So what?'

'You're letting it eat you up.'

Rogue rolled her eyes and stormed from the room.

'Bye Logan.'

-xXx-

She took a deep breath. Her conscience was screaming at her not to do this. She'd downed a bottle a vodka to keep her conscience quiet and reminded herself about how Jean was ruining her life. Wearing only a t-shirt she went downstairs. Jean went on a conference with the professor so no telepaths were at home tonight. Which worked perfectly. She knew Logan would sulk cause his play mate was gone and then drink the whiskey, which she'd spiked. Then she'd test him. If he still pushed her away then she'd leave it. But she just needed one night. It was twisted what she was doing but something deep inside was telling her not to back down. So she approached the rec room carefully. The lights were out and she stumbled slightly. Then she froze. She couldn't do this.

_Yes you can._

Suddenly her mind was thrown into the back. She was aware of what her body was doing but couldn't see or stop it. She shut herself in the corner of her mind. She felt herself take a hand and place it on her naked thigh. The owner of the hand was still then the hand went up and pulled her closer. Lips closer on hers, warm sweet lips. But the touch wasn't strong enough. She could still hardly feel it so she pushed for control of her own body. Then the sensation came. He was in her already, moving hard and fast. The vodka in her body started to confuse her thoughts and she closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of him inside her. But something was right. Soon she came screaming and he came after her. That's when she gasped. He slumped back limp and unconscious. She put her hands to his face and it was confirmed as she felt his glasses.

'Scott?'

He was still, probably from the drink. She pulled herself up, him sliding out of her and scrambled to her room. She ran and ran. She flung herself into her room. Throwing on some jeans and underwear she grabbed her shoes and went to the garage. Taking one of Scott's bikes she fled into the night trying to ignore the laughter in her head.

-xXx-

They found her, well Bobby and Kitty did, three days later in an alley. She was slumped on the ground, jeans gone and shoes dangling from one hand. She looked up and smiled. Kitty noticed a bloody bump on her head.

'Rogue?'

'Mm.'

'Did someone…you know?'

_No_

'Yeah.'

'Oh Rogue…'

'Kit, take me home.'

Kitty nodded and Bobby came over and picked her up. They took her to the car and drove her home. She never said a word. Bobby carried her in and they took her to the med-lab. Logan, Jean and the professor were already there. She lay on the bed and the professor moved over her.

_~Rogue?~_

_I'm sorry professor._

_~The phoenix is not your burden. I'm going to take her out.~_

_Okay. Don't tell them._

_~Very well~_

Rogue closed her eyes as the professor got to work. Soon he was done. He then left and Jean followed him out. Logan came and hugged her.

'What were you thinking Marie?'

'You weren't here.'

'I was with the professor…'

'And Jean. It's just, I needed…'

'I heard you can touch.'

'Yeah.'

'Look kid, I was only planning to stay for awhile but…'

'It's okay, go.'

'I'll be back, I promise.'

'Come back to Jean. Not to me. I don't want anyone near me anymore.'

'Marie…'

'Please, just go.'

He nodded and kissed her forehead. She watched him leave as tears welled up. She ruined not only her life but everyone else's life. All because she let darkness take control. The sad fact is that she still wanted Logan so badly.

-xXx-


	2. Shark in the water

**Baby there's a shark in the water**

**There's something underneath my bed**

**Oh, please believe I said**

**Baby theres a shark in the water**

**I caught them barking at the moon**

**Better be soon**

Shark in the water- VV Brown

_Rogue's thoughts in italics_

* * *

'Hi. I'm Rogue.'

'Warren Worthington the third.'

'So you're my new therapy partner.'

'Guess so. What is this?'

'An outlet. We're assigned people we don't know who can tell talk about our problems. My previous partner is better now.'

'And you're not.'

'I'll never be better. Shall we start?'

'Sure.'

They took a seat on the bench outside the garden. She took a deep breath and started. She always started so that the other person could gain confidence.

'Two years ago, I think, I did something really bad. And that mistake lead to my life changing. I have a son called Noah who is one and a half. His father doesn't know. At least I thought so but lately the father has been looking at Noah weirdly. I think that's the gist of my problem.'

'Oh, how are you coping as a mother?'

'Good response. Anyway, I work as the English teacher for the younger children so that brings in money. And this being a school I always find a babysitter.'

'That's good.'

'Okay, so what's eating you?'

'I left my fiancé. My father hates mutants, and threatened to disown me if I married her.'

'You chose money over you fiancé, or was there something else?'

'My father invented the cure, if I stay in his good books I help a lot of mutants.'

'Then why stay here?'

'My father prefers me in small doses.'

'Ah.'

'Well…'

'My advice, tell her. If she loves you she'll understand.'

'Okay, but if I'm not back , she's killed me.'

'You'll be fine.'

'Okay, and you go talk to the father.'

'Sure.'

He smiled and then headed to the mansion. Rogue relaxed. Two years, since that week of misfortune. How could she explain to Scott that she had drugged him and then used him. How could she explain to Jean. Though for some reason Scott and Jean weren't married. Then again lot's of things were weird at the mansion. Like Bobby going gay, Kitty became depressed, Jubilee stopped wearing yellow and Storm cropped up with some blue dude called Nightcrawler. The poor professor had to initiate the buddy system, where complete strangers in the mansion came to discuss problems. Her old buddy was Pete but ever since they'd started dating she needed a new buddy. She wasn't in love with Pete and he didn't love her. But they had grown close and Noah simply adored Pete. So she'd decided it would be best. Speaking of Pete she smiled as he came over and handed Noah over to her.

'Hey baby. Mommy missed you.'

Noah giggled and touched her cheek. He was gorgeous. Brown hair, round face and blue eyes like the ocean. Some thought he could have been Bobby's but his eyes held to much warmth where Bobby's was cold. She looked at Pete who was now sitting next to her, looking at the sky. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

'I need to tell you something.'

'What is it Pete?'

'It's just that, Jean is my 'buddy'.'

'I know.'

'And she's been telling me something.'

'Wait, is this important or just going to help pacify my need to bring Jean down.'

'Jean sneaks out to sleep with Logan.'

'What?'

'She's been doing it for a month. Logan has been staying at a hotel near here.'

'Oh my god. Does Scott know?'

'The professor will tell him tonight.'

'Xavier? Why?'

'You know his policy. If any of our problems are affecting other's then he intervenes.'

'Yet he hasn't told Scott about what I did.'

'Rogue, I thought we both agreed that it was the phoenix.'

'That just a fairytale the professor told me to help my conscience.'

'Oh baby, come here.'

He pulled her tighter against him. She hugged him with her free arm, while rocking Noah to sleep. His little eyes closed and she kissed his forehead.

-xXx-

It was midnight when she heard footsteps pass her door. She rubbed her eyes. Pete mumbled something in Russian before rolling over. She heard the footsteps move further away. She sighed and climbed out of bed. Putting on sweatpants and flip-flops to accompany the t-shirt she was wearing she carefully left her room. She knew if Noah woke Pete would take care of him. She followed the person to the garage and winced as they flicked the light on. She blinked and sighed when she saw who it was.

'Hi Scott.'

'Rogue.'

'Do you know?'

'Yeah. How long…'

'Found out today.'

'Me too.'

'Are you?'

'Yeah, found a note he left for her.'

'Can I come?'

He looked up and his expression softened for some reason. He smiled and patted the back off his bike.

'Sure.'

She climbed on behind him. Soon they were off. The hotel wasn't to far away and they spotted Jean's car and Logan's bike. They dismounted from the bike. Rogue walked foreword but stopped when she noticed that Scott was not following. She turned to him and frowned.

'Scott?'

'My eyes are blue. Like his.'

She froze.

_No, please not tonight._

'You think I didn't know? I never touched the whiskey.' he whispered.

'You tasted like alcohol.'

'Tequila. Three bottles. Logan and Jean were on a mission, sharing a hotel room. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was no-ones fault.'

'You could have told me sooner.'

'You always ran away. And I felt guilty about you running off and then someone…'

'No, don't. No-one did anything. I thought if people knew that then they wouldn't ask questions.'

'I see.'

'Well, that's out in the open. I got nothing left for therapy.'

'There's Logan, and the lengths you go for him.'

'He never calls, he knows I've given birth but he never calls.'

'Why do we need them to make us happy?'

'Because we love them.'

'Love? It's a myth.'

'I know.' she whispered, 'We should hurt them back.'

'How?' he muttered.

'Think Scott.'

'Jean always wanted children. A family. I denied it to her until we were married.'

'Logan wants to protect me, keep me sweet and innocent. Thinks I'll always be his little Marie.'

'Then make yourself irresistible. Be like a siren.'

'And you can tell everyone that Noah is your son.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, but I prefer Pete looking after him. Though when Jean's around you can look after him. Show her how you'll be with her children. You're children.'

'It's a plan.'

'Very well.'

'There's just one more thing.'

'What?'

'We need Logan in the mansion.'

'I'll talk to the professor.'

'Game on then.'

-xXx-

_A/N: Personally I think I like dark rogue, so if your looking for fluff come back later. And if you don't review how will i know if you like it?_


	3. Toxic

**With a taste of your lips**

**I'm on a ride**

**You're toxic**

**I'm slipping under**

**With a taste of poison paradise**

**I'm addicted to you**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**And I love what you do**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

Britney Spears- Toxic

~Professor~

_Rogue's thoughts_

* * *

It was about three am when she and Scott arrived home. They murmured their goodbyes and set to work. It was five am by the time Rogue was finished with her plans. She arrived back in her room and flopped onto the chest of a particular big Russian.

'Pete?'

His arms came around her and he kissed her forehead.

'Yeah?'

'Could we take a break for awhile? There's some things that I need to do and I don't want you to get involved.'

'Let me guess this involves Logan.'

'Yeah.'

'Okay Rogue.'

'I'd be grateful if you still looked after Noah.'

'Of course.'

'Thanks.'

She kissed him and then rested her head back on his chest. She fell asleep with his arm still around her. Her dreams were the same as always. Logan coming to sweep her off her feet and then dropping her as soon as Jean came waltzing by.

_~All x-men to my office~_

Rogue groaned and moved off Pete's chest. She headed to the shower and took out her cinnamon body wash. She scrubbed about half the bottle on her and then washed her hair thrice with strawberry shampoo. She climbed out and wrapped a towel around her body. Pete was already gone, probably to shower in his own room. She rummaged through her closet until she came upon a purple corset like top and a black tight jeans. She slipped the jeans on, going commando, and the slipped on the corset. Then she shrugged a t-shirt over, this was a school, and then slipped on her flip-flops. She'd be back to complete her outfit later. Just as she finished adding coconut perfume she heard a cry from the other hand of the room. She laughed and picked up her son.

'Morning Noah. Time for you to meet some people.'

The little boy rubbed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder. She took a bottle of his containing apple juice and headed downstairs. As she entered she smiled sheepishly at the professor, as she noticed they were all waiting . Scott had a faint smile as she entered. She took a seat next to Pete. Noah smiled and on instinct puts his hand on Pete's arm. She and Noah are the same that way, in constant need of physical contact to reassure themselves that this is real.

'Now I've called you all here to discuss something's,' starts the professor, 'firstly, Logan has returned.'

Logan give a nod from the corner where he was brooding. Rogue noticed how since she'd entered his gaze was entirely focused on her.

_Perfect_

'And Rogue has some news for all of us.'

The professor nodded at her and she stood, shifting so that Noah was settled on her hip. Noah, still sleepy, clutched her hair and rested his head on her shoulder.

'It's about Noah. I think after these years of therapy, I can finally admit who the father is.'

She paused and locked her eyes with Logan.

'It's Scott.'

She had to keep the smile from her face as Logan's claws shot out. His glare moved to Scott. Then, as planned, Rogue turned to Scott and handed Noah over to him. The professor cleared his throat.

'That means Kitty, Peter and Bobby will come with me to Chicago for a conference on mutants. Scott needs to spend some time with his son. Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Storm in private about her plans to go to Boston for a week.'

Rogue smiled at Storm, who looked happy. She held Noah's hand as everyone walked out. Soon she and Scott walked out. She could feel Logan staring at her she walked to her room. Silently she handed Scott a bag full of Noah's things.

'I'll come get him tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

'He doesn't talk much but he doesn't like to be to far from you.'

'Okay, I got this Rogue.'

'Don't let _her_ near him.'

'I won't.'

He kissed her forehead and left. She sat on the bed and sighed. Then she heard a growl outside her door.

'What!' she sniped, irritated.

Her head snapped up as Logan came in and closed the door behind him. She glared at him.

'Well, where's Jean?'

'She left the room before I could talk to her. I think she's in the med-lab.'

'Aww… does the kitty not want to play with you.'

'You know how she feels about children.'

'Yeah, and yet she's fucking the one guy who doesn't want them.'

'So you know?'

'I'm not stupid.'

'Never said you were.'

'What bugs you the most, the fact that it was Scott or the fact that it wasn't you?'

'Why'd you do it?'

'I thought it was you. Pretended for a few moments. But I'm glad it wasn't you. I've heard you and Jean go at it.'

She stood up and grabbed her file and headed to class. She paused at the door and turned around with a evil smile.

'You know from what I've heard…she's faking it.'

-xXx-

It was eight o'clock when Rogue was finally done with all her work. Going back to her room she kicked off her flip-flops and pulled out her 'come fuck me' boots. Zipping them over her jeans, she pulled off her t-shirt, pulled her corset tighter and picked up her clutch purse. She headed downstairs and into the garage spying Scott's motorcycle. And then from under the cars she spotted a pair of legs. She laughed and felt a thrill as she saw the keys in the ignition by the bike.

'Hey Logan, heard your in charge. I'm going out and won't be back until tomorrow.'

'Scott's in charge, I've got my own plans.'

'Whatever.'

She hopped on the bike. She saw him coming out from under the car. She used the key to opened the garage door and the mansion gates and then zipped out. There was a bar not to far from here. Once she arrived she saw that there were no cage fights. Which really pissed her off. She sighed and headed in anyway. Finding herself a booth she took a seat. It was not her usual bar. This bar was a little more classy and clean. But she didn't expect her date to meet her in some run down bar. Speaking of dates, hers was late. She spent some time sipping on her drink and taking a look at the talent.

An hour later she smiled. Logan and Jean walked in looking very awkward. She saw Logan sniff and then his eyes caught hers. She smiled and raised her glass in greeting. Jean became red, to match her hair actually, and stormed over, sliding into Rogue's booth.

'You slept with my fiancé!'

'Oh please Jean. It was one time. You've been sleeping with Logan for… who knows how long. At least I had a guilty conscience.'

'So that makes what you did right?'

'No. But who are you to judge me.'

'Calm down baby.' whispered Logan.

Logan had sat down and put his arm around Jean.

_Why are they acting like I'm ok with their cheating?_

Rogue looked up as the door opened and smiled.

'Oh my date is here.'

Logan tensed and shook his head. Rogue nodded very slowly.

'Oh yes. I like 'em old.'

Jean turned and her mouth dropped. Rogue lifted her hand.

'Eric, over here.'

Magneto, or Eric as he preferred, smiled and strode to where she was. He kissed her on the cheek, ignoring the growling sounds from across the booth. She moved up so that Eric could sit next to her. He did and draped an arm around her.

'Sorry I'm late…Marie.'

Rogue almost burst into laughter as Logan's face twitched. He was red, scarlet actually and glaring daggers at her. Jean finally lifted her mouth off the floor.

'So… you and him? But huh?'

'Eric I'm sorry about the company but you know how it's so hard to get rid of some people.'

'I do my dear.'

Rogue smiled and fluttered her eyelashes wondering how much bigger the throbbing vein on Logan's forehead could get.

'Eric and I have been in contact for awhile. Gaining my forgiveness is part of his repentance.'

'And have you forgiven him?' whispered Jean.

'Oh yes, in more ways then one.'

Rogue winked at Jean while running her hand down Eric's chest. Logan face was now slightly green. Rogue needed to wrap this up.

'But Eric honey, why were you late?' she cooed.

'I have to work tonight.'

'And you came all the way to tell me that.'

'I was hoping for a few private minutes…alone.'

Rogue smirked and then nodded. Eric swept out of the booth and held a hand out for her. She took it and they started walking outside. She spoke over her shoulder.

'We'll be about… ten minutes. If you think it's safe Jean you can let go of your telekinetic hold of Logan.'

Eric laughed and she laughed with him. They walked until they were by his car which was far away from the bar and Logan's hearing.

Her smile dropped and she let go of his arm.

'Thanks.'

'I didn't go through all that for free. Although it was enjoyable.'

'Here.'

Rogue took out a scrap piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to him. He scanned it and nodded.

'You're certain…'

'Yes. They're keeping Wanda there. And Wanda can tell you exactly where Pietro is.' she replied.

'Thank you.'

'I have a bonus, I found Lorna.'

'Lorna?'

'Another one of your spawn. She's in Florida, the address is on the back.'

Magneto flipped the page and examined the back. Then shoved it in his coat pocket.

'Stay still.' he commanded.

He ran his hands through her hair a few times. Then up and down her body. Then kissed her, pulling her close. Then after a few minutes he let go.

'That should drive him wild.'

'I hope so.'

He smiled and then climbed in his car and sped off. She rolled her eyes and walked back into the bar. Jean was one side of the booth and Logan on the other. She bounded in and smiled. Logan took a sniff of her and flinched.

'Oh calm down Logan, I didn't sleep with him. He forgot to bring a condom.'

Jean choked on her drink and Logan banged the table with his fist.

'Enough.'

Rogue's expression became cold and she leaned close to him. She could feel his breath on her face.

'You asked for this. Everyone has a dark side. Even me.'

She smiled and pulled back, her face going back to an innocent expression.

'I'm gonna dance. Feel free to join.'

She threw her clutch on the seat and headed to the small dance floor. Her favourite song came on. She swayed her hips and spied a group of people staring at her. She smiled and beckoned with her finger. Some of the guys and girls came. They danced erotically with her, each one swaying there hips.

_Be a siren_

She turned to one of the guys. She grabbed his mouth and kissed him. She could feel his shock and then he kissed her back. She smiled as she pulled away and turned to grind on him. She spotted now that more people were coming and a lot of guys were coming near her. Soon another guy pulled towards him.

_They wanna play. Then let's play._

She knew these guys. The jocks from school who had grown up and drank in bars while trying to find some fun. Well now they'd found her. She kissed whoever grabbed her. Some started groping and she once felt a hand go up her top. She hissed and turned to the guy before latching onto his neck. He moaned under her skilful touch. Yeah, with everyone in her head she knew what she was doing. Finally a hand came around her arm and pulled her away from her new toys.

'We're leaving.'

She caught her breath as Logan dragged her outside. Once she was aware of her surroundings she pulled away from him.

'Then leave, you've left me so many times. What's changed?'

'Marie, what the fuck is wrong with you?'

'Nothing. Now go play with Jeannie. Don't bother with the girl whose 'a little taken with you'. You're heart belongs to someone else.'

She left him, climbing on the motorcycle and sped away.

-xXx-


	4. Funhouse

**This used to be a funhouse**

**But now it's full of evil clowns**

**It's time to start the countdown**

**I'm gonna burn it down down down**

**I'm gonna burn it down**

**9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1, fun**

Funhouse- Pink

* * *

Rogue woke up the next day with a weight on the end of her bed. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Scott at the end of her bed, rocking a sleeping Noah.

'It's morning, he can be awake.'

'He was up all night. I think his last tooth is coming in.' he whispered.

'Oh poor baby.'

She was aware that her voice was croaky and her mouth tasted like something died inside. But she smiled at the memory of last night. She moved out of bed and heard Scott wolf whistle. She looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep in the nude. She blushed and walked quicker to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and moaned as the hot water burned into her skin. Just what she needed. Today she didn't lather in scents. She washed her hair once and used orange scented body wash. She knew Noah liked the smell of oranges. She climbed and wrapped a towel around her. She came out and sat on the bed next to Scott.

'Plans?' she mumbled.

'Today is my turn. And I'm going to need your help.'

'Okay.'

'Logan and Jean are by boathouse.'

'Oh.'

'So me, you and Noah will be having a picnic by the lake.'

'Cool. This will be fun.'

'You don't think it's to much.'

'They started this war.' she snarled.

She noticed how guilt clouded his face. She touched his shoulder and felt herself relax.

'It's just…' he sighed and she squeezed his shoulder.

'It's okay. Don't feel bad. I understand. Now, what to wear?'

'A summer dress.'

'I don't really…'

He pulled out a bag. Inside was a blue summer dress. She smiled, glad that it wasn't red and took it into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later. Scott smiled.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thanks.'

She took the picnic basket next to him and he carried Noah as they headed outside. They laughed as they walked, speaking about what she did the previous night.

'Magneto?'

'What else could I do? I imagine Sabretooth would have killed me. And Mystique, well I had nothing to offer her.'

'My god woman, you are devious.'

'Why thank you.'

They laughed and came near the boathouse. Scott chose them a spot so that if anyone looked out of the windows they could see them. Rogue lay the blanket down. Scott put Noah on the blanket as Rogue sat down. Noah lifted his head and when he saw Rogue he smiled and ran over to her.

'Momma!'

'Baby, I missed you so much. Did you have a good time yesterday?'

Noah smiled and nodded. Rogue hugged him before setting him down. Scott had packed out the food and handed her a sandwich. They sat talking for a few hours when Rogue eyes flickered to the windows where she saw red.

'Jean's spotted us.'

'Took her time.' muttered Scott.

Soon enough Jean came striding from the house, hair slightly tousled but otherwise composed. She had a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face.

'Well, well. What's this? A picnic. Scott why didn't you tell me?'

'Family only.'

Rogue smirked at the look on Jean's face. Jean quickly composed herself.

'But Scott, darling, I am family.'

'No, you're not. Now excuse me I was enjoying a picnic with my family.'

'She's not family.' hissed Jean, pointing at Rogue.

'She's the mother of my child. Of course she's family. She gave me the greatest gift, a son.'

Jean looked like she'd been slapped. Tears streamed and Noah tapped Rogue. She looked down at him and picked him up and put him on her lap.

'Don't worry sugar. She's not sad. She's okay.' she whispered, stroking his hair.

Rogue looked behind Jean where Logan was standing. Scott reached over and tucked a strand of Rogue's hair behind her ear, then kissed Noah's head. Jean lost it and turned running towards the mansion. Logan didn't follow, just went back into the boathouse.

-xXx-

'Hey Warren.'

'Rogue.'

'You're alive!'

'What? Oh yeah. She didn't kill me…'

'So?'

'She said whenever I'm ready, she'll take me back. She understands there are things I need to work out. You? I heard about the whole Scott thing.'

'Yeah, I told him.'

'Come on, details.'

'Aren't you the gossip… I told Scott because he needs to know. And I broke up with Pete. Which is okay because Kitty wants him back. I just don't know. Sometimes I'm this person and I stop and think _woah, Rogue what are you doing_, and then those feelings are pushed back. And there's…'

'What?'

'I can't remember what I want.'

'Hey, listen it'll be okay. Just don't lose yourself.'

'Yeah, yeah I know.'

She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and squeezed her hand.

'Warren?'

'Yeah?'

'Can we cut this short?'

'Err..sure. I've got things to do anyway.'

He stood up and flew away. A few minutes later Logan sat next to her.

'Wolverine.'

'Rogue.'

'How's Jean?'

'Traumatised. No thanks to you.'

'Oh no did I upset her? Whatever will I do?'

'How's Eric?'

'Dumped him.'

'Why?'

'I'm not one to linger on one person. You never used to either but now you have Jean to cling to. Though usually when you commit to someone they're not meant to be engaged.'

'What are you up to Marie?'

'I'm doing what you do, taking exactly what I want, not caring about who I hurt.'

He sat there stunned by her words. She stood up, tossed her hair and purred over her shoulder;

'Karma's a bitch, ain't it?'

-xXx-

Rogue sat on her bed. Her hands twitched nervously. She did this a lot when she was alone. It was whatever was inside her starting to rear it's ugly head. She looked over to Noah who was asleep in his crib. There was a knock on her door.

'It's open.'

She sighed with relief. Scott entered. She couldn't take another confrontation from Logan.

'Hi Scott.'

'Hey.'

'What's up?'

'I just finished my session with Kitty. I think I'm freaking her out.'

'Is she okay?'

'She and Pete are together. I can't tell you much but let's just say she's started using the word _like_ again.'

'Like wow that's like amazing.'

Scott chuckled and shook his head. Then he became serious and moved a strand of hair from her eyes. She smiled shyly. Then he reached out and took her arm.

'Here.'

She looked down and gasped at the silver bracelet he slipped on her arm.

'It's beautiful.'

'It can't add up to what you've given me.'

'I'm just glad it wasn't against your will.'

'So what's next?'

'I don't know. I just want Logan to feel how much he's hurt me.'

'I want Jean back.'

She turned to him with a sad expression on her face.

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'We're really messed up.'

'I know Rogue. I'm just sorry that it happened to you. You were always this sweet girl. And then they did this to you.'

'Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for the ones that did this to me.'

-xXx-

**A/n: Thanks to my two reviews. You rock my world in times where this has become all i look forward to your reviews inspired me to carry on.**


	5. Battlefield

Thanks to Marylouue and lily for your review. May your days be filled with chocolate surprises! You're the best!

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

Battlefield - Jordan Sparks

* * *

Rogue sat at the lake in nothing but a black bikini and a white t-shirt. Scott and Noah were playing in the water. She didn't want to go in being scared of fish. Noah was giggling and seemed to like the feeling of weird things tickling his feet. She sighed feeling like a family. Logan and Jean were not spending that much time together. She guessed that they were under strain from all the changes in this world. Jean was sulking in her room while Logan was kicking ass in the danger room.

'Rogue?'

She turned and smiled.

'Hello professor.'

'May I speak with you.'

She stood up and waved at Scott. He saw the professor and nodded. She blew a kiss at Noah. She and the professor wondered a little to the left. Finally he sighed.

'Jean came and spoke to me.'

'Ah, I knew this conversation was coming.'

'Rogue, I implore you, stop whatever you're planning and just be there for your son.'

'Does it bother you Xavier that you can't read my mind anymore.'

'No, your behaviour is what disturbs me.'

'My son comes first. I know what's happening, that's why I keep Noah at a distance from me.'

'You're making decisions based on rage.'

'I'm making decisions based on what I want. I've become like everyone here. Selfish and conceited.'

'Do you view everyone like that? Or just **him**.'

'I know you don't agree with what's happening. But the chain has begun and it's can't be stopped.'

'I don't know what else to do.'

'Do nothing for me. Just be there for Noah. You're his Grandpa Xavier. He needs you.'

'Doesn't he need you?'

'He needs Marie, that young girl who was born to be a mother.'

'And you're…'

Her expression went cold and her eyes went a dark green.

'Rogue, the soul sucking mutant that everyone disrespects.'

Xavier took her hand and waited until her innocent expression came back and she blinked a few times. Rogue smiled and squeezed Xavier's shoulder. Then she headed back to where Scott and Noah were. They seem to be done with the water and were now sitting at the edge of the lake. Scott was pointing different colour stones saying the colours while Noah whispered them back to him. Rogue sat next to Scott who wrapped an arm around her. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair so soft and tentively. His scent filled her nostrils and she found herself remembering that night with Scott. It was a really good night and all these years she was never disappointed that it wasn't Logan.

'Scott?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you ever regret that night?'

She looked up and could see a frown, even if he was wearing glasses. Then a small smile crossed his face.

'No.'

'Really?'

'You're amazing Marie. In every way.'

She smiled and blushed as he kissed her cheek. She snuggled closer to him feeling the darkness for once ebb away.

-xXx-

Rogue walked through the halls towards the med-lab. Noah was with Peter and Kitty and Scott was with Jean. She needed to get some pain medication for her migraines. Controlling her powers did come with side effects. She moved closer to the door and stopped as she heard voices.

'I don't know Hank, she's changed.'

'These past few weeks have been hard on her.'

_Are they talking about me?_

'I just realised that I can't lose her.'

'Then show her what you're willing to do.'

Rogue smiled inside. Then she took a deep breath and walked in. She ignored the tense silence as she entered.

'Hank, where are the pain killers?'

'I've left the one's prescribed for you on the counter.'

She nodded and grabbed them off the counter. Suddenly pretending to count how many were in the bottle as she casually asked;

'Logan, you okay?'

'Huh? Oh yeah. Think I caught a cold and my senses have been off. Stupid kids.'

'Hey, until you have kids of your own you can't make remarks like that.'

'Sorry darlin'.'

_Did he just ditch the kid nickname?_

'That's okay, well I should just go. I have to take these.'

'Not with alcohol.' called Hank.

'That was Kitty.' she shot back.

'Oh.'

'Bye boys.'

She wriggled her hips before heading towards the teachers dorms. She was singing to herself swaying her hips as she walked but then stopped at an open door. She looked in and spotted a black box on his bedside table. She frowned and walked forward. She picked it up and turned it a few times in her hands weighing it. Then she opened it.

'A ring?'

Then suddenly it popped. Was Logan going to propose. To her. She mulled over the facts. He wasn't with Jean, he was talking about her with Hank and had a ring. She smiled putting the ring down and skipping out to her own room. She dug through her cupboards and looked around until she found the dog tags he had given her. She put them around her neck. She twirled in front of the mirror feeling like she was on cloud nine. Things were going according to plan.

-xXx-

She swayed down that night for movie night. She, Peter and Kitty were going to watch movies until late at night. She walked over to the kitchen and started gathering sweets and popcorn. She heard voices and ducked into the pantry. And closed the door.

'You wanted to talk so talk.'

_That's Jean._

'I miss you. Jeannie I've been thinking these past few weeks, about us.'

_Logan?_

'It's just… Logan I still love Scott, you understand that right?'

'But he's so wrapped up with his son.'

'Logan I'm tired and done with these games, just tell me…'

'I love you. I want to be the good guy, the guy who you spend the rest of your life with. I want to have children with you and so much more.'

'You mean it?'

'Oh course.'

'It's just I thought it was a fling and seeing Scott with Noah…'

'I know.'

'So what does this mean? For us?'

'I want you to marry me.'

'Logan…I…'

'Jean, please.'

'I can't. I need to see if there's a chance for me and Scott.'

'I'll wait for you.'

'I know.'

Rogue was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. She felt her mind fill with rage. She heard Jean leave and Logan sigh. She threw open the door and watched as Logan flinched.

'Well, well if it isn't the resident bad ass.'

'Rogue, you're eyes…'

'What?'

'They're dark green.' he mumbled.

She looked at the expression on his face. It was confusion. Not guilt. Confusion.

'I'm sorry to interrupt that moment.'

'Look kid, I didn't want you to find out like that.'

'Uh-huh.'

'Kid? You're scaring me.'

'Excuse me Logan.'

She strode out of the kitchen and towards the doors of the mansion.

'Rogue!'

She ignored his calls. She walked out the mansion and kept on walking. She was wearing a sleeveless green dress and a black hoody . She took out her cell phone and dialled a number.

'Hello?' came the an answer.

'Hey sugar. I need a pick-me-up.'

'Rogue, I'm kinda busy.'

'Oh come on Johnny boy. You promised me.'

'Where?'

'The boathouse.'

'How long?'

'Why, the brotherhood keeping you busy?'

'Not actually. Just never thought you'd take me up on my offer. So just a quick fuck?'

'Oh no. I'm going to fuck you three ways from Sunday. You won't be able to walk.'

'Easy tiger. I'll be there soon.'

'And I'll be naked.'

She pressed end call and laughed out loud striding towards the boathouse. Her maniacal laughter carried all the way to the mansion and chilled everyone to the core.

-xXx-

**A/N: No smut in the next chapter because I can't write it properly but lots of evil Rogue and then it gets fluffy. Pyro will just be popping in. Review? Please!**


	6. Numb

**A/N: Firstly thanks for the three reviews Marylouue, dulcesweet and JinxedFairy and JinxedFairy thanks for you chapter two review. First thing is Jean and Scott are not married but engaged. Also Rogue is getting a little OOC but I won't be changing that because I'm having fun with her. More reviews please.**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all  
I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

Linkin Park- Numb

* * *

She lay on the floor of the boathouse looking around the place. It was a mess. They'd started on the bed, moved to the stairs, kitchen, bathroom, shower, in the lake, in the forest and back in the boathouse on the floor. Now they lay on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Rogue wasn't even sure what parts were hers. But all that still didn't help the burning rage within. She had glanced at herself in the mirror and still saw the dark green eyes. But the fear passed and she would just smile and screamer harder as she rode Pyro like a bull. He'd left about a year and a half ago, wanting to join the brotherhood. Which he did but the brotherhood wasn't as active as it used to be. Sure they caused trouble a lot but it was more the younger members. Rogue sighed and moved a leg.

_Oh there you are!_

'Stay still.'

'Pyro come on.'

She moved her leg slowly eliciting a hiss from him.

'Again?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Dam Rogue. I tell you to call me if you ever need a night of fun, but I didn't mean this much.'

'Oh come on Johnny, don't you want me?'

'Who wouldn't?'

Her expression went cold and the previous night flitted through her mind. Not waiting for him to agree she rolled them so that she was on top of him. She saw fear in his eyes as he looked at her.

'Rogue?'

'Come on, show me you're a man.'

'What happened to you?'

'What are you talking about, this is me.'

'I…you…god…'

'You like that. Don't ya?'

'Mm.'

She heard a twig snap behind her. She looked towards the door and a smile spread across her face. She was still moving against John while he gripped her hips to anchor himself. He had a dazed expression on his face. She kept her eyes locked on the open door and her smile became a smirk as a big towering figure appeared at the door.

'Morning Logan.'

Logan looked positively feral. He was snarling and his claws were out. And there was that cute little vein on his forehead to show how much he was restraining himself.

'Get dressed.' he growled.

'I'm sorry Logan but I'm busy here. I'll be done soon. He's close, aren't ya?'

She moved faster and John whimpered in response. Her eyes were still locked on Logan.

'Rogue, I know your hurt…'

'Logan, shut-up. I promised Johnny boy a good time and…'

She stopped as he reached his peak. He came and she closed her eyes as his whole body tensed. Finally she moved off him. He lay for a few seconds while she slipped her dress back on.

'Ok Johnny boy, our session is over.'

He grunted then pulled on his own clothes. Rogue sat on the sofa eye still locked on Logan who was still in the doorway. Talk about restraint. Finally Pyro was done and dressed and he eyed the door wearily. But surprisingly Logan stepped out the way. Pyro turned and waved at her and she blew him a kiss. Then he left. Rogue sighed and stood up straightening everything around her.

'If you're worried that I'll get pregnant again don't. I'm on the pill.'

'Was that necessary?'

'Did you like it?'

'No…'

'Then yes, it was necessary.' she whispered.

'You need to see the professor.'

'I'm fine.'

He sighed and walked across the room. Before she could stop him he swirled her around to face him. He looked into her eye's.

'What do you see?' she whispered.

'Rage, so much rage and hate.'

'Why do think that is?'

'What do you want me to do?'

'Nothing. It's what you always do.'

'I just want that girl back. The one who smiled at everyone and was innocent. But this…'

'No you want Jean. What if I dyed my hair red? And I wore classy clothing. What then? Would you fuck me then?'

'Rogue…' he growled warningly.

'What if I put on that Chanel perfume your little whore likes to wear? I mean you can smell by the pungent odour of sex that I can go on for hours. I could even fall in love with Scott to and then maybe you'll take me. You don't need your slut. She doesn't want you.'

'Shut-up.'

'She's in the way. I can arrange something…'

'Shut-up. SHUT-UP.'

'I can suck her dry and take her power. Then you'd love me, but I'd leave you. And you'd have nothing and your precious little Jean will be dead…'

'NO!'

It happened so quickly she didn't register to the pain. Not until she looked down and found Logan's claws through her shoulder blade. She looked up and saw fear in Logan's eyes. She looked down and analysed where his claws were. It was through her shoulder so probably no organs there. Definitely cut through the bone and it was going to be a bleeder. She looked around the boathouse and spotted the tablecloth lying on the floor.

'Retract the claws.'

Logan retracted his claws. She moved to the cloth and picked it up with her good arm. She applied pressure to the wound and started walking outside.

'Marie…'

'Don't touch me. I will not let you heal me so don't ask. And don't you ever call me Marie again.'

She gave him one last cold look before heading outside.

-xXx-

'There you are all done.'

Rogue nodded looking at the sling her arm was now in. **(A/N: I don't know anatomy). **Her bones were cut through and she'd lost a lot of blood so now her left arm was in the process of healing and not working. She sat in silence as Hank worked on her arm. He was now packing away all the tools. The professor and Logan were in the room. The professor looked tired and sad, Logan looked guilty and confused. She turned her attention to Hank.

'Thank you Hank.'

'Come and see me once a week. You're usual painkillers should help with any pain.'

'Okey-dokey.'

'Hank, could you give us a moment.'

'Yes, professor.'

Hank smiled at Rogue and she blew him a kiss. Then she laughed as he blushed and practically stumbled out. The professor wheeled in front of her and put his hands on her knees. He looked deeply in her eyes.

'I thought we had this under control.'

'You can't control who you really are.' she retorted.

'Rogue I need you to focus.'

'You can't bring her back.' she said, her voice like ice.

'I can try.'

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

'Rogue, think of Noah.'

Noah. Her mind flashed of images of her little blue-eyed angel. The first time she put her hand to stomach and he kicked. The moment he was born. When his little hand grabbed her finger. When he said his first word. She felt her eyes water and her heart unclench. She opened her eyes and looked at the professor whose gaze softened.

'That's better.'

'I just snapped.' she whimpered.

'I know. You're better now. You're eyes are they're usual light green with a hint of brown.'

Logan cleared his throat from across the room. The professor sighed and looked her straight in the eyes.

'He wants to talk to you. But I'll stay here to help you. Okay?'

She nodded and Logan walked back into her line of vision. He reached out but then pulled his hand back.

'I'm sorry kid. I just…'

'It's okay.'

'When did this all start?'

'I just get so angry. And my psyches added to that anger created this other me. Or more out of control me.'

'Did you mean what you said?'

'I don't want to kill Jean or be her. I just, whenever that anger comes back it only wants one thing.'

'What?'

'To hurt you like you hurt me.'

Logan looked at her sadly and she turned her head away.

'Professor can I go?'

'Yes Rogue.'

She nodded and stood up. She could see from the men's expressions they were having a telepathic conversation. She sighed and walked up to her room. Opening the door she smiled. On the floor was Scott and Noah playing with a train set. Scott looked up as she walked in.

'Hey.'

'Hi. That's new.' she whispered nodding at the train set.

'I bought it for him. I had one when I was younger.'

'I know you told me.'

'Really?'

'Mentioned once during physics when you were subbing.'

'You memorize things people say?'

'It helps so that I can throw it back in their face.' she muttered.

'I heard what happened.'

'Oh.'

'How's your arm?'

'Useless. Did Jean tell you about her…'

'Logan proposing. Yup heard that.'

'Guess you took it better than I did.'

'You can control it Rogue.'

'Yeah, umm… I'm going to take a shower.'

She turned and rummaged through her clothes before pulling out shorts and a t-shirt. She went into her bathroom locking the door. She took a longer shower than usual, tears streaming. She was trying to be quiet but the sobs racked through her. She fell with a thunk to the bottom of the shower, her trembling body no longer strong enough to hold her. She cried out loud for what seemed like hours. Then two strong arms came around her and held her. She was taken out of the shower and moved onto the bathroom floor before someone pulled her onto their lap.

'Shh, it's okay Rogue, I'm here.'

'Scott…I…'

'Don't talk baby. Just let it all out.'

She tried to calm herself and get up but he held her tighter.

'Calm down. Noah is with Pete. You just cry, take all the time you need. Just get rid of it all.'

-xXx-

'How is she?'

Scott looked at him and Logan could see his expression darken. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

'Look Cyke, she's still my friend.'

'She's okay, no thanks to you.'

'I don't see what I did wrong.'

'You used to love her.'

'What?'

'Don't deny it. You were in love with Rogue once. But she was young and so you let it go. Then came Jean. You threw so much time with her to forget Rogue. But then you fell in love with Jean.'

'I still love Rogue but not…'

He stopped realising who he was talking to. But Scott merely shrugged, and turned his gaze back to Rogue. She was passed out on her bed, breathing slowly. She looked beautiful, she always was.

'You love Jean more. I'm not blind Logan. Just happen to wear glasses all the time.'

'I don't understand what happened to her.'

'I do. The professor and I used to discuss this. Rogue absorbed Jean and blames her for the fact that you think she just has a crush on you. But she soon figured out that you loved her. She has your psyche still. But then as she saw you get closer to Jean she became so angry. She blamed Jean a lot. But then Noah was born and you never called. She suddenly turned the blame to you.'

'It scared me. The look in her eyes.'

'It's never been this strong. Pete said that whenever she spoke of you her eyes would flicker dark green but then back to normal.'

'Does that mean I should leave?'

'As much I like that idea, maybe not. Just give her time.'

'What about you and Jean?'

'That's between me and her. Right now I need to look after Rogue.'

Logan nodded and left, his heart a little heavier as the cold dark eyes burned in his memory.

-xXx-

**A/N: The last part was just to jump into Logan and Scott's minds. Confusing? Please ask, I answer all. PS- COOKIE**


	7. You Found Me

**A/N: Thanks to JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, Marylouue (It's a little bit of the phoenix/wolverine/magneto that makes this new dark personality), JinxedFairy and lily. Glad you guys are enjoying it and thank you for reviewing. You guys are stars!**

****

* * *

**Where were you  
****When everything was falling apart.  
****All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad  
****  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me**

The Fray- You found me

* * *

Rogue woke up the next day her head feeling like someone had hit her over the head with a baseball bat. She sat up and clutched head trying to will the pain away.

'Here.'

She turned her head. Scott was sitting next to her bed on her desk chair, holding out two white pills and a glass of water. She nodded in thanks and took the pills. She chugged the water hating the feeling of the pill sliding down her throat.

'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

'Where's Noah?'

'Kitty and Pete have taken him out for the day.'

'Okay, that's good. God, my arm is killing me.'

'Why don't you-'

'No.'

'Rogue.'

'I'm not going to let him touch me.'

'What if something happens to your arm?'

'Who cares! No one cares what happens to me! It's just poor Jean and poor Logan. Poor Scott, poor Kitty poor everybody-fucking-else but look at that Rogue she's just causing so much trouble.'

'You know Rogue there are people who care for you.'

'Name one.'

'Noah.'

'He doesn't need me.'

'Course he does. And I do too.'

He reached out and took her hand giving it a light squeeze, she waited for him to let go but he didn't.

'Everyone says Logan should heal my arm. But will having a stronger presence of him in my head help me. I think rather loss of arm is better than loss of mind.'

'You make a good point.'

'I had a great teacher.'

'You had many great teachers.'

'Scott you're meant to take compliments.'

'Sorry, thank you Rogue.'

'You're welcome sugar.'

'By the way, I was wondering if you wanted…'

'Yes?'

Scott looked her then turned away. She reached out and moved his face so that she could look at him.

'Scott?'

'I was wondering if you were taking Noah tonight.'

'Urm…no, I'll probably leaving him with Peter tonight if you can't take him. Why?'

'I…'

'Are you going out with Jean?'

'Actually I haven't spoken to her yet.'

'Why not?'

'I've sort of been with you. Ever since you passed out.'

'Oh, you didn't have to.'

'But I wanted to.'

'Because I'm Noah's mother.'

'Er… yeah.'

'I see.'

'You ok?'

She shrugged and then winced. Damn those metal claws. She dug through her cupboards with her one hand and pulled out some sweatpants. As she reached for a t-shirt she realised her situation. She hadn't noticed Scott becoming nervous behind her or the way he was looking at her. She stood for a moment and then looked down at the towel tightly wrapped around her waist. She guessed he must of wrapped it around her when she'd fallen asleep.

_Did they superglue that there?_

'So I'll see you later Scott.'

'Huh?'

'I need to get clothes on. So I'm going to find Kitty and get her to phase my t-shirt on me. Bye.'

She skipped out the room, thankful the door was open, praying that the towel did not move.

-xXx-

She thought about running. She always thought about running. From the day she'd absorbed Jean she always felt like running. It was in her nature, it was who she was. But deep inside she couldn't. Then she found out she was pregnant. She had practically flew out the mansion, just wanting to get away. She been gone for twenty minutes before she dragged herself back to the mansion. She'd passed the professor who just smiled. Once she give birth to Noah she didn't feel like running for a week. The feeling was just gone.

Until Noah opened his eyes fully and she was pierced with familiar blue eye's. She'd seen the one photo Scott when he was young. Staring up at the camera with big blue eye's. She was gone within the hour, Noah in her arms. She was gone a two weeks. Decided to visit her parent's. Nightmare that was, as much as they loved Noah they still hated her and what she was. So she left throwing in their faces that Noah would probably be a mutant since his father was one and they'll never see him again. She arrived at the mansion late one night and passed by a smirking professor who gave a simple 'welcome back Rogue' before guiding her to the med-lab.

She stayed after that, maintaining her urges to run as far and as fast as she could. But there were moments. Like now. She stood at the door with a small bag next to her and Noah asleep in his pushchair. She felt someone behind her. She turned tears in her eyes. The professor looked at her with a sympathetic expression. He wheeled forward and took her hand.

'Here we are again Rogue.'

She nodded, unable to form words right now.

'You haven't been here in awhile. But the question is, are you leaving this time?'

'You know I'm not.' she whispered.

'Rogue?'

She looked passed the professor. Kitty stood with a smile on her face. She came over and hugged Rogue and Rogue hugged Kitty back. Finally they broke apart.

'Do you still want me to take Noah?'

Rogue nodded. Kitty smiled and wheeled the pushchair around and walked back into the mansion. Rogue sighed and looked outside. The sky was darkening as evening fell. She looked up at the sky with a slight smile on her face. The professor chuckled behind her.

'Don't stay out too late.'

He turned and went to his office and she stepped outside.

-xXx-

She had been outside for what seemed like forever. She was lying on the grass staring at the stars. It was probably near midnight. She heard a twig snap and saw Scott in the distance. She sighed and closed her eye's. Scott was really confusing.

_God! One minute he's so kind to me the next he's thinking of Jean. Then again maybe it's my imagination in overdrive._

'Rogue?'

'Hi.'

She tensed as he lay next to her and shifted away. She could feel his eyes on her.

'It's late. Why're you still up?'

'I like to look at the stars. I used to do this when I first got my mutation. The starts are like me. Look but don't touch. If you try to touch a star, you'd have to go deep into space and probably die. Same thing when trying to touch me.'

'That phase of your life is over now.' he whispered.

'Is it?'

'You can touch.'

'And that's good?'

'Is something wrong?'

'No.'

'Rogue…'

She leapt up and stumbled away from him. Her arm screamed with protest and she winced trying to calm herself.

'No, Scott. Don't try and be all nice to me. Not after what you did.'

'What?'

'You smell like her! I'm not an idiot! She's all over you.'

'Rogue…'

'No!'

'Just listen.'

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight so that she couldn't escape.

'I can't deal with another man loving her then having me as second best. I can't I…'

'Marie, listen. Yes, I gave Jean another chance. But afterwards I felt nothing. Hell, I felt nothing during the whole date. All I could think of is you. The way you always glance away and bite your lip when you're deep in thought. The way you purr in your sleep. All I think about all day is taking you and Noah away from this place. So that we can be a real family.'

'So you just want a family?'

'No, I want my son and you. I'm falling in love with you Marie.'

'I…'

He silenced her with a kiss. She moaned and lifted her hand to twine her fingers in his hair. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It was better than that night. The kiss was filled with fire, passion and need. Also most importantly it was filled with love. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. For once she felt she could be herself. Soon, to soon, the kiss broke apart and she stared up into those ruby quartz glasses.

'Wow.' she murmured.

'Yeah.'

'Scott?'

'Mm?'

'You sure you want this?'

'Of course.'

She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. He moved one arm around her shoulders letting his hand rest in her hair as he carefully stroked it. She concentrated on his breathing feeling all instincts fade away. She wasn't a star anymore. She was completely touchable and had someone to touch. She wasn't second best, finally someone chose her. And that made everything seem better.

-xXx-


	8. I'll be

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
****I'll be love's suicide  
****I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**I'll be-Edwin McCain

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, dulcesweet and Marylouue for you reviews. This fluff is for you.**

* * *

Rogue woke up late the next morning. She guessed it was probably mid-day. She stretched and stood up rubbing her eyes. She showered and dress quickly before surveying her room. She found to wide blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and walked over to him. She stroked his head and kissed his hair.

'Morning Noah.' she cooed.

'Hey.' came a voice.

She turned towards the door and smiled.

'Hey Scott.'

He came up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Then he went over to Noah. She watched as he picked up Noah and twirled him around before blowing on his stomach. Noah giggled and squirmed while he pulled him closer and hugged him. She sat down and stared at them in awe. Scott reached over and gave Noah to her. He sat on her lap and she held him with her good arm. He traced her face with her hands. She sighed realising she hadn't spent a lot of time with him recently. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Scott sat next to her and carefully put an arm around her shoulder.

'He loves you. You really are a good mother.'

'You sound surprised.'

'More amazed than surprised.'

'Amazed?'

'Amazed.'

'Amaze!' screeched Noah.

Rogue rolled her eyes and kissed his nose.

'Little Parakeet. Do you want some ice cream?'

'Yes!'

'Depends if you've had breakfast.'

Noah frowned and titled his head to the side. Scott chuckled and ruffled his hair.

'Don't worry. If the pieces of cereal and baby food in Kitty's hair are anything to go by I'm guessing she made the brave attempt to feed him. Is there any way to make him not spit food at you?'

'Course there is. Use transportation.'

'I did. I went with a train.'

'Tsk,tsk. Noah doesn't like trains. He likes cars. Noah, the car goes?'

'Broom, broom!'

'That's right baby.'

'Huh, that's weird.'

'What?'

'You don't like trains either.'

'What do you expect?'

She smiled as he smirked. Then she stood up and carefully balancing Noah on one hip she headed down to the kitchen. Scott walked next to her, hands in his jean pockets.

'So now you know how to feed Noah, my young apprentice.'

Scott chuckled and gave her a mock bow.

'Thank you Sensei.'

Rogue rolled her eyes. She entered the kitchen and deposited Noah into the high chair Xavier had bought him. She went over to freezer and opened it up. She smiled as she noticed who ever had done the shopping had stocked up on Ben & Jerry's™. She looked through the flavours before taking out the low-fat chocolate brownie for herself. Then after she found the cherry Garcia and tossed it over to Scott. She closed the freezer and gratefully took the spoon Scott handed her. Then she took the bowl he had laid out and scooped some of hers in before handing the bowl to Noah and taking a seat next to him. She shoved her spoon in hers and her eyes flickered over to Scott who frowned at his.

'That is your favourite flavour, right?' she asked.

'You remember so much about me.'

'I told you. I have a good memory.'

'What's Kitty's favourite ice-cream?'

Rogue paused and frowned. She tried to remember. Then she shrugged.

'So sue me. I only know yours and Noah's.'

'I can't believe he takes after you.'

'Oh chocolate brownie isn't his favourite. He prefers cookies and cream. But there isn't any.'

'I could go get some.'

'Let's save that for another day.'

'Yeah, besides it's raining today.'

'What?'

She whipped around and looked as rain pelted against the windows. She huffed in frustration realising she should check the weather reports. She groaned and shoved a mouthful of ice-cream in her mouth. Scott raised an eyebrow. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

'I was kinda hoping we could go somewhere.'

'We could always stay in. We could all watch a dvd in my room. That way we won't be disturbed by the students.'

'Sounds good.'

Thwack!

Rogue frowned and turned to Noah who was holding his spoon upright. Rogue then turned to where his 'missile' had landed and had to stifle a giggle as she found an angry Wolverine with ice-cream on his shoulder.

'Oh Noah, look what you've done. Here baby, have another scoop. If you're going to throw him at least hit his face.'

Logan growled and Noah's face fell. Rogue looked at Scott and then Noah. Scott nodded and took Noah's hand, whispering soothing words to him. Rogue turned to Logan.

'Don't you ever growl at my son. Ever. Now why don't you just leave the kitchen.'

'You don't own the mansion Rogue.'

'Isn't enough that I have one arm thanks to you plunging your claws into me.'

'Why do you have to always fight me?'

'It makes being around you easier.'

She looked away and heard him sigh.

'He's a special kid. Just like his mother.'

Without another word Logan walked out the kitchen. Rogue took deep breath and turned to Noah and Scott. She sighed as she noticed Scott was covered in ice-cream while Noah licked his spoon innocently. Rogue shrugged.

'Like I said, cookies and cream is his favourite. Meaning it's the only one he eats. Everything else gets thrown.'

-xXx-

**A/N: Short little family fluff**


	9. Fall to pieces

_**A/N: Thanks to MArylouue, lily and JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo. You're my treasured reviewers. Also anyone who hasn't- please vote in my poll.**_

_**And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in  
Love With you**_

Fall to pieces- Avril Lavinge

* * *

Rogue never thought she could have a perfect two weeks. But after she and Scott started dating everything seemed to go well. Logan was nowhere to be found and only came out of his room at night while Jean spent a lot of time in the med-lab. And Scott didn't care if they were occasionally in the same place. He spent most of his time spoiling her and Noah. They'd bought a playpen which they put in Scott's room, new toys, clothes and even bought Rogue a queen size bed. Her room no longer looked empty and like a dump. Everything was decorated blue because Rogue seemed to love the colour.

They went out everyday unless it was raining. When it rained the were indoors watching Noah's Disney collection. Noah would lie on a bundle of pillows in the middle of the bed while Rogue and Scott sat against the headboard, Scott's arm around her shoulders. She would watch the movie, enjoying the way Scott would massage her sore shoulder. She was always thankful that her painkillers were not only good for stopping the pain but also making her arm completely numb.

They'd been to Central Park one day, deciding Noah needed to experience it. Rogue had noticed at a woman staring strangely at Scott and whispering something about him. She then noticed Scott looking sad. She glared at the woman before marching up to Scott and kissing him passionately. She'd told him that day that he should remember she loved him know matter what anyone else said. Later she realised that she had told Scott that she loved him. And then she realised it was true.

Noah became very attached to Scott. Of course he still flung food around but Scott was slowly starting to understand what Noah liked and didn't like. He had made progress as he bought Noah the biggest tub of cookies and cream ice-cream he could find. Rogue wasn't too happy because Noah ate too much and ended up being upset and hyper all night. But then Scott was there at midnight to help her. He even let her sleep for a few hours while he rocked Noah gently.

She was now currently working on her photo album. She taken a lot of pictures of them and wanted to give the album to Noah when he was older. She looked at the pictures carefully sorting them into smaller piles. She'd never been organised but ever since her absorption of Magneto it had become an uncanny characteristic. She heard footsteps and sighed as a familiar figure entered her room. She rubbed her shoulder and leaned back, looking up at him from the floor.

'Logan.'

'Hey Rogue. What's all this?'

'I'm sorting out all my photo's for Noah's photo album. I need to make sure my eye's are normal. I don't want him to remember his mother's evil, dark side.'

'Is there no way to get rid of it?'

'Don't you think I've tried?'

'I'm sorry. Just askin'.'

'It's okay.'

'I'm sorry about the other day too.'

'Yeah well thanks to you Noah's taken on growling.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. All I hear is "grrrr!". Morning, noon and night.'

Logan chuckled and she smiled, slightly surprised with herself. She looked away and then couldn't help look back at him. He took a seat on her bed looking over the pictures.

'What happened Marie? To us. We used to be so close.'

'You gave Jean a message. Told her to tell me that your heart belonged to someone else. Message delivered. Loud and clear.'

'Is that why you're so angry?'

'No, that's where all this anger started. Then it kinda grew.'

'Guess maybe things would have been better if I was here.'

'Guess so.'

'What can I do?'

'Do you feel guilty? Do you feel hurt by the fact that this might actually be your fault?'

'Yeah most of the time.'

'That's a start. If you thought you were completely innocent, I'd be pissed.'

'Fair enough.'

'By the way, you still can't call me Marie.'

'Who can?'

'The professor and Scott.'

Logan sighed suddenly and turned her face towards him. She frowned seeing the concern in his eyes.

'I spoke to Jean today…'

'So?'

'It's just I noticed something about her.'

'What, she's not that pretty?'

'No, something else.'

'Well?'

'She's pregnant.'

'Oh congratulations Logan.'

'See, that's the thing. I went to talk to her about it and the problem is she doesn't know who the father is.'

Rogue's eyes widened and she shook her head. She stood up shaking her head over and over again. She tried to breath but it was suddenly becoming very hard. She stumbled as she tried to get to her bathroom. Suddenly she felt a pair of big strong arms around her.

'Rogue! Calm down. Please.'

She felt tears trickle down her eyes. But suddenly she felt cold and refused to sit here and cry in Logan's arms. She pushed him away and stood up marching towards the elevator. Logan stumbled in behind her. She turned away from trying to hide her tears from Logan. As the elevator opened she rushed out. She entered the med-lab and her eyes narrowed. She saw Jean sitting on the bed and Scott leaning against the wall. When he saw her he rushed over and took her in his arms. She cried burying her face in his chest. He whispered soothing sounds.

She wanted him to tell her that it wasn't true. That it was all a lie. That the thing he had to do in order for her to even be pregnant wasn't done. But deep down she knew that it was Scott and Jean and no matter how many times he told her he loved her and the night with Jean was nothing, she knew that he still loved Jean deep inside and would never stop. But for once she just wanted to hold him and not have to say a single word. She looked up at him. But he wasn't looking at her. His eyes gazed at Jean, filled with worry. His hand was still stroking her hair but his gaze never faulted from Jean.

-xXx-

**A/N: She's going to confront him in the next chapter.**


	10. Over

**A/N: Thanks to lily and Sleepy26 for the reviews. ANyway, on with the me there's gonna be alot.

* * *

****I cant live without you**

**Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly**

**Tell me that its over**

**Because if the world is spinning and I'm **

**still living**

**It wont be right if were not in it together**

**Tell me that it's **

**Over**

Over- Lindsay Lohan

* * *

Scott spent the rest of the day with Rogue. Logan was in the danger room with a class. Jean was still in the med-lab. She had Hank with her as they looked at the baby. Rogue and Scott never spoke. She was waiting for him to start. Her mind was focused on her son currently asleep in his crib. Scott reached out for her but she flinched away. For a moment there was an expression of anger on his face but it passed away and he sighed and looked at his hands. Finally he took a deep breath and took her hand. She stared pointedly at the opposite wall.

'Rogue?'

She didn't respond, just glared at that non-existent spot on her wall.

'Look Rogue, I know this is hard but I'm going to need to be with Jean. Just until we sought this out.'

'Which is like, what, nine months?' she snapped.

'Please don't be difficult.'

'I'm being angry. Angry, not difficult. Difficult is a five-year old not listening to you. I'm a grown woman whose boyfriend knocked up his ex.'

'Jean and I are still engaged.'

'What?'

'I'm sorry. She reminded me today. But Rogue I didn't do this on purpose. Mistakes happen. You should know.'

She stood up and paced around her room.

'You think throwing _that_ in my face helps me forgive you.'

'I'm not…'

'Shut-up!'

'Marie…'

'Are you going back to her if it's yours?'

'I…um…'

She held a hand up and shook her head. She realised she couldn't do it. She couldn't be second best.

'I love you Scott. I tell you that so much. But all I have from you is a maybe. You say you're falling in love with me but now I'm watching you drift away.'

She sighed and pulled out a duffel bag. She threw in underwear, toiletries, clothes and shoes for both her and Noah. Then she opened his baby bag and checked that he had enough bottles, food and other things.

'Marie, what are you doing?'

'Noah and I are leaving. Not because I want but because I love you. And you know first hand what happens when I get angry. You saw what I was willing to do to Logan. What it lead to. How far will I go before you blast me through a wall because I push you too far. I don't think I'll survive it. I already have one arm because I pushed Logan too far. I don't want to do that to you.'

'Don't do this.'

'Noah's your son. And you love him. So you can see him. But ask someone else to fetch him.'

She placed the bag on the back of Noah's pushchair and then picked Noah up and placed him in. He opened his eyes half-way and then closed them again as he yawned. She looked at Scott who had tears falling from behind his glasses.

'Don't.' he croaked.

She shook her head and flopped backwards on the bed. She felt the tears flow out as she watched Scott bend down and kiss Noah. She looked at the door as Bobby came, keys in his hand. She guessed the professor must of sent him to take her. Scott stood and looked at Rogue. She wanted to kiss him. But she needed to be strong.

'I hope you and Jean are happy.'

His hands tightened into fists. He seemed to be shaking with anger.

'I guess it's over between us. Goodbye Rogue.'

The tears came quicker as he walked out, his harsh goodbye still ringing in her ears. Bobby grabbed the back of the pushchair and then reached out took her hand. In silence they headed towards the garage.

-xXx-

Her apartment was small. One-bedroom, kitchen, bathroom and small living room area. Bobby had stayed to help her unpack before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and leaving. Leaving her alone with her thoughts. Which right now were scaring the crap out of her. Scott was the only thing on her mind. She lay on the bed, Noah asleep in her arms, just listening to the emptiness around her. It felt weird. Everything felt wrong. There was no sounds of children, of powers being shot off into different areas, no buzz in her mind as the professor sent a telepathic message or the general multitude of people who were in and out of her room at random times of the day.

She took a deep breath and kissed Noah's soft hair. Carefully she moved away from him and put pillows around him so that he didn't roll off the bed. She headed into the kitchen and began packing away the groceries she and Bobby had bought a few hours ago.

Bobby had become so quiet lately. It was probably because of how people treated him differently. Some of the younger students still whispered as he passed by and sniggered. Bobby went from the next leader of the x-men to a quiet shadow. But today for a moment she'd seen the old Bobby. And it hurt her more that she wasn't going to be around to help him keep that confidence.

She realised she'd just been standing in the kitchen doing nothing. She flicked the kettle switch, planning to make herself some tea. Then she put the TV on, keeping the volume low, before flopping the couch. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

She soon bolted up as she heard Noah's cries from the bedroom. She ran in and found him sitting up, crying. She smiled reassuringly and scooped him up. She rocked him back and forth trying to sooth him. She headed over the kitchen. Pulling out a juice box she tried to hand it to him but he shook his head.

'Sweetie? Aren't you hungry?'

He stopped wailing to look at her, lip trembling. Slowly he shook his head. She frowned and felt his head. He wasn't hot, his face was hardly pale so he wasn't sick. He couldn't be tired otherwise he'd still be asleep. She felt his diaper which was still light so he didn't need changing.

He pouted and flung his arms around her neck. She knew he was still crying as his tiny body was still trembling. She nearly jumped as her cell began to vibrate. She was really in a predicament. She sighed and deposited Noah into his playpen. It did not go well as Noah began to wail loudly, hands up in the air. She took out her cell and punched answer.

'Hello?'

'Hey Marie…Is this bad time?'

'Oh no Logan why would this be a bad time. You can obviously hear I having a wailing toddler, one arm and an inconvenient phone call. So obviously not a bad time.'

'I was just checking up on you. You obviously ain't doing to good.'

'I'm fine. I'm fine.'

'You sure?'

'God dammit! I said I'm fine.'

'Do you want me to come over?'

'No.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Ok.'

'But Logan…'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.'

'Anytime darlin'.'

She smiled and ended the call. She shoved the cell in her pocket and picked up Noah. Rocking him back and forth. He put his arms around her again as she stroked his hair.

'I know you miss home. I miss it too.'

-xXx-

A/n: I know, it's short. But work with me here. I'm getting somewhere.


	11. I hate myself for losing you

**A/N: Thanks to Marylouue for the review. I understand what your saying and thank you for reviewing. I kinda hadto just boot Rogue out of there but didn't know how to aproach it. I didn't want her to be too mean. Well, not yet anyway.**

**Also thanks to anyone who added this to their story alert. I updated quicker for you. :D**

**

* * *

**

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

Kelly Clarkson - I hate myself for losing you

* * *

She opened her eyes and immediately felt depressed. It had not been an easy night. Noah was crying all night. Soon after five hours he fell asleep in his crib. She wanted to move him into the bed with her but was afraid he'd wake up. She lay on the bed feeling depressed by the emptiness that surrounded her. It was still so quiet.

She sighed and looked over as Noah stirred. He missed the mansion. That much she knew. She headed into the kitchen and began making something to eat. She hoped she kept tempt him to eat. He hadn't given any indication that he was hungry yet. She had to get through this. He's cries filled the room as he woke up. It was strange since he never cried. Until now. She picked him up and placed him in his new high chair. He stopped crying and analyzed her with those deep eyes.

'Okay sweetie time to eat. Mamma made you're favourite. Mash potatoes with pea's inside. Come on open up.'

She waited with the spoon poised by his mouth. But he merely shook his head and turned away.

'Noah?'

'No.'

'Baby, please. For me.'

'NO!'

'Do you want the car? Broom Broom.'

_Thwack._

Noah smacked the spoon away leaving a mess on her shirt. She moaned and looked at her new green shirt.

'Noah. Oh god, it's everywhere.'

'No!'

'Yes! Look at this mess. Ugh! Stay there and be good. I'll just clean this up…'

_Thwack._

She winced as the plate, luckily plastic, collided with her back.

'NOAH!'

She stood shaking with fury which quickly disappeared as his lip trembled and the first tears pooled in his eye's. She put a hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

'I'm sorry baby. Momma didn't mean to shout.'

Noah rubbed his eyes and then pulled at the bracelet on her hand. She looked down at the one charm on her bracelet. It was a pair of sun-glasses, lenses tinted ruby. She took a shaky breath realising why he was behaving this way. She picked him up and held him close.

'Oh. It's okay, I miss him too. I miss daddy too.'

'Home.'

'Baby, this is home.'

'No!'

'Please be good. For mommy.'

He gave a small smile but then turned away. She sighed and took him the couch. She sat down, him snuggled against her as she sat stroking his hair.

-xXx-

Life did not go easy. She never saw Scott and he never came. He sent people to fetch Noah but he did it less and less. Noah didn't become more agreeable but she'd at least got him to eat. She never left the apartment unless she needed groceries. She had to take Noah everywhere as he hated being left too far from her. She became thinner, hardly eating or sleeping. She needed extra petty cash, feeling guilty about the professor covering all her expenses, so she babysat a ten year old who lived in the apartment two floors up. It was only on Friday or Saturday nights when the girls parents were out.

Other than that her life was wrapped around Noah. Many months had passed and soon it was the day before Noah's birthday. He was turning two and although he learned some new words, no was still his favourite phase. It was six am and she was trying to tempt him into eating so she could organize his party. Someone would fetch her and she'd stay one night in the mansion where the party would be held the next day. Her bags were packed and the cake was ordered and ready to be picked up in the afternoon.

She sighed in defeat. Noah had eaten half his oatmeal and had now given up. It was now on the floor. She bent down scrubbing the floor with paper towel and deposited it in the bin. Then she washed her hands and Noah's dishes. Noah sat drawing imaginary shapes on his high chair. She looked at him and gave him a small smile and felt her heart lift as he smiled back. She heard a knock at the door and picked Noah up. She sighed and opened the door. Her expression lifted as she saw who it was.

'Hey Pete.'

'Hey Rogue. Noah.'

'Petey.'

'Did you miss me?'

'Yeah.' squeaked Noah.

Pete smiled and took him from her. She shut the door and headed into the kitchen getting herself a drink of water. She chugged it down before going to the couch and flopped down.

'You look tired. Didn't think the rumours were true.'

'What rumours?'

'Well some kids heard Kitty telling the professor that you were barely making it. You know how the walls of the mansion have ears.'

'I'm okay. I'm…coping.'

'What's wrong? You're my best friend. You can tell me.'

'It's Noah. He won't sleep or eat properly.'

'And you? Rogue, have you looked in the mirror lately?'

'Gee thanks.'

'I'm serious.'

'No, how can I when I only see the reason Scott's gone.'

'No, don't blame yourself.'

'I pushed him away. We didn't have to break up but I'm so stubborn and told him it was for the best.'

'Then get back together with him.'

'It's not that simple!'

'You love him, he loves you. You have a son together. Jean isn't even sure of the paternity of her child. Why give up something on a technicality?'

'I'm not second best!'

'Who ever said you were! Rogue what are you doing? You're miserable. You miss him.'

'I know. Why are you reminding me? I feel guilty as is.'

'Then why are still here?'

'I don't know.'

'You need to think about it. Come on, get your things. We have to go.'

'Okay.'

-xXx-

Reviews are my life. Seriously they make me smile.


	12. Red

**A/N: Thanks to DiamondRussia, Marylouue and lily. I know Scott has issues. Anyway, on with the show. You guys will love this.**

**

* * *

****And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems,  
they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect  
And painted it red  
**Red- Daniel Merryweather

* * *

Rogue sighed as she stood in front of the mansion. She didn't want to go in. She'd actually be fine staying right outside the mansion than go in. It was going to be too awkward and uncomfortable. She felt her eyes sting from all the memories. She felt a hand on her cheek and looked at Noah. He was staring at her in confusion. Probably wondering why she hadn't moved in the last five seconds.

She smiled and slowly entered. At the door was Kitty, Bobby and the professor. She smiled and hugged them all. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and she looked up her heart lurched. Scott came down and Noah cried out happily. Her heart pounded hard against her chest as he came closer. He looked different. There was a stubble on his chin and his usually tidy hair was ruffled and stuck up. Without a word he took Noah and turned in the opposite direction. She watched as the two most important people in her life walked away, smiling. A smile she couldn't create.

She sighed and turned to the professor. He smiled and went in the direction of his office. She followed him, Bobby walking behind her and Kitty going with Pete upstairs. She entered the office and let Bobby in, before closing the door. She and Bobby took their prospective seats across from the professor. Rogue flopped down heavily.

'It's good to have you back Rogue.'

'Thanks professor. Though I'm guessing that's not why you called me in here?'

'No, some changes have taken place. Firstly Bobby has now taken over the x-men.'

'Huh, but Scott…'

'Scott's a changed man. He's taken everything so hard.'

'Well, Bobby does deserve this.'

'Thanks Rogue.' whispered Bobby.

She smiled at him.

'Secondly, Storm has finally returned. With a fiancé. She and Nightcrawler have officially joined the x-men.'

'Nightcrawler? So that's his name. I'm glad she's back.'

'Yes, now there is only one left who needs to come home.'

'This isn't home.' she mumbled.

'Rogue, have you looked in the mirror?'

'Yes, Bobby. God! Why does everyone ask that?'

'Because Rogue, you look like a ghost. You're pale, thin and you're eyes are silver with speckles of dark green. You have dark circles under your eyes. Is this how Noah has to remember you? You like a drug addict. You look dead.'

'That's how I fucking feel! Dead! Noah cries all the time. He knows something's wrong. I can't eat or sleep. You know why Bobby? Because I want to die. I can't live anymore. I can't do this. It hurts to much.'

She felt tears in her eyes. Bobby was next to her in seconds and she cried into his shoulder. Only the professor noticed how the room shook during her rant. Only he noticed how all the metal twitched. And how Rogue's arm was now in full use again.

-xXx-

Rogue woke early that morning. Getting up slowly she noticed the strange coldness that surrounded the room. Noah wasn't here. She sighed and looked through her clothes, picking out jeans, a long sleeved dark green blouse and flip-flops. She headed to the bathroom to change. After washing, changing and lightly applying make-up she headed outside.

Storm was already there setting up decorations. Rogue smiled and set up the tables.

'Morning 'Ro.'

'Good morning Rogue.'

'Haven't seen you for awhile now.'

'Well I've been busy.'

'I know. So, Kurt, you finally making it official.'

Storm smiled and shook her head. Rogue chuckled. She carefully handed Storm some decorations for the trees before continuing.

'Well?'

'It's silly, Rogue. I mean, I was in love and feared that involving Kurt in the x-men too much might ruin the relationship.'

'Curse of the x-men. Nothing lasts.'

'It's not true. I was just paranoid. But everyone has problems.'

'Yeah, I know.'

Rogue smiled at Storm before heading inside. She past a few students on the way who were helping with the decorations and food. She walked into the mansion and into Scott's office. Predictably, she found Scott and Noah sitting on the floor, Noah surrounded by wrapping paper and new toys.

'Hey Noah.' she whispered.

He looked and smiled. It was such a bright, cheery smile that her heart broke in two. Never could she produce such a smile from him. Not in these past months with just him and her.

_Great another person who doesn't need me._

Noah ran up to her and clasped her leg. She picked him up and kissed his hair, then ran her hand over it, trying to smooth it out. Noah shook his head trying to mess it up again. She rolled her eyes and tapped his nose.

'Happy Birthday my little angel.'

Noah's smile grew and he placed a hand on her cheek. His smile grew sad. She laughed and put him down.

'You get your present later. It's too big for me to carry around.'

She turned to leave but stopped and couldn't help stare at Scott. He was staring right back at her. His expression was soft and she was surprised. She felt tears sting her eyes and she quickly turned away.

'I'll see you two at the party.'

She hurried out. She hated this, feeling like she was in pieces. The world seemed to crashing on her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She walked fast not looking where she was going. Soon she seemed to collide with something hard. As she fell down her head never hit the ground as two strong arms caught her. She was set straight and found herself staring at Logan.

'Hey kid.'

'Don't fucking call me that.'

'What's wrong?'

'Why did you come back? Why? You ruined everything.'

'Rogue…'

'NO!'

'Rogue, you need to calm down. You can't do this today, not today.'

'I can't…I…'

Suddenly her head was spinning and her knuckles itched. Her body pulse oddly and she felt cold run through. She could hear Logan grunt vaguely as if in pain. A shiver ran through her spine.

~Rogue, calm down~ cames the professors voice.

'I…I…Help me.'

~Just let it go~

She shivered again and exhaled. As she did pressure flew away from her and she heard a thud. Her vision blurred and then cleared. She looked up and was shocked to see Logan picking himself up from the floor.

'Logan? You okay?'

'Fine. Just fine. The more important question is are you okay?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

Logan raised an eyebrow and she frowned. Then shrugged and walked on.

'I'll see at the party?'

'Uh yeah sure. Wait!'

'I have things to do Logan.'

His hand clamped on her shoulder and he spun her around. He looked deep into her eyes. Gone was the silver. Her eyes were a dark green. Darker then he even remembered. There was a crude smile on her face and unlike most times he couldn't find a hint of Marie. She looked at his hand and he felt it twitch involuntary. He moved it away. He noticed her arm was better.

'Your arm healed fast.'

'I was sick of seeing red. I hate the colour. It sickens me.' she sneered.

'Rogue…'

'Don't call me that. I'm much stronger than the pathetic Rogue or Marie could ever be. Call me Malevolence.'

'Rogue, think of Noah.'

'That's not going to work right now. I warned the professor, the more this poor soul was pushed, the stronger I became.'

'Rogue, Noah-'

'Will not be harmed. No-one will. Just keep this between us Wolverine. No-one needs to know that Marie is gone.'

'No, please…'

She silenced him before throwing out her arm, causing him to collide with the wall again.

'To late, Wolverine.'

-xXx-

**A/N: Just to be clear, I love evil Rogue. Or Malevolence as I so fondly have called her. (Malevolence means evil or wrath or rage.)**


	13. Don't Stay

**A/N: Thanks to Marylouue, whitedove03 and BlackNightWolf04. Your reviews made me smile.**

* * *

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

What you were changing me into

Just give me myself back and

Don't stay

Forget our memories

Forget our possibilities

Take all your faithlessness with you

Just give me myself back and

Don't stay

**Don't Stay- Linkin Park**

* * *

  
Logan walked through the halls trying to find Rogue. But she was no where in sight. But what he did find was Scott walking from the kitchen.

'Hey Cyke? Seen Rogue?'

'No, not since this morning.' muttered Scott.

'Oh, now I see. It's your fault then.'

'What? Logan I don't have time for this. It's my son's birthday.'

'And you're sons mother has gone AWOL.'

'What? You! You spoke to her and got her upset again.'

'Upset? Have you not noticed that for the past few months that she's being barely making it? Or are you that blind?'

'Blind? Of course I'm not blind. But I begged her not to go. Besides this is your fault. You had to fall in love with my fiancé while still hung up on a girl you promised to look after.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Maybe if you had just been a man and told her how you felt…'

'Maybe you should take your own advice, Scooter.' growled Logan.

'Oh yeah!'

'Logan, Scott. Stop this now.'

Logan growled but stepped away from Scott and turned his attention to the professor.

'Chuck, it's Rogue, she-'

'I know Logan. Unfortunately we can't do anything today.'

'What!' shouted Scott.

'Listen Scott. Rogue, or Malevolence, will not do anything today. It's Noah's birthday, and as his grandfather I want it to be perfect. I've alerted Storm, she'll be keeping an eye on things. Scott concentrate on Noah today.'

'Professor, you can bring her back right?'

Logan waited for the professor to smile and reassure Scott, like always. But there was no eye twinkle. The professor simply sighed.

'Rogue or Marie, more specifically, has to come back on her own. But yesterday she confessed to Bobby and myself that she's given up. That she feels dead.'

Logan hung his head and suddenly felt empty. The girl he promised to protect was so ripped apart she'd lost herself along the way. He sighed and walked away. There was simply nothing left to do.

-xXx-

Malevolence sighed contently, and sipped on her iced tea. Inside her head was quiet, Rogue no longer raging a battle within. The x-men played with the younger children and spoiled Noah. Now and then glances were thrown in her direction but no-one dared approached her. She had carefully set down the child's present on the table among the others and then sat on the bench. She could feel the tense atmosphere as she had walked so near to the children. But instead of riling up the x-men she settled with observing.

She refused to linger to long on Noah. No use having Rogue surface back and take control. She watched as Cyclops helped the toddler unwrap presents. She turned away and looked at the sky. It was afternoon and the sun was shining. A gift in itself from the weather goddess. She felt a familiar rippling under her skin and smiled as the figure approached. She lowered her head and met the gaze of a familiar red head.

'Jean Grey. I thought you were avoiding me?'

'Who are you?'

'What's wrong? Can't read my mind?'

Jean stared hard at her. After a few moment she took a seat next to her.

'No, I can't.'

'Good, it would spoil my plans if you could.'

'How did this happen?'

'Dear Charles never got rid off the personality Rogue absorbed from you. It combined with Wolverine and Magneto. I am manifested by anger and rage. Like you.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Is it the phoenix or Jean who I'm talking to right now? You know what? I think that since the professor has been helping everyone else, he hasn't noticed the shields slipping.'

'I…'

'Play innocent all you want Jeannie, I know the score. You know exactly who the father of your child is, you just like to keep the men hanging. You knew the Wolverine was in love with Marie and more importantly you knew her plan.'

'What plan?'

'You knew that Rogue planned to drug Logan, so instead you took him with on the mission. Then you took the bottle and threw it away and replaced it with a normal one encase Rogue checked to see if it was still there. You just didn't plan on Scott being there. But you never worried, because you like everyone else thought Rogue had been raped. But then she admitted that Noah was Scott's and then you decided to make things more exclusive with Logan. But seeing Scott with a child made you realise how badly you wanted one. Do you think I'm stupid Jean, I know more than you think.'

'That's not true.'

'Please spare me the dramatics.'

Jean fell silent as Malevolence chuckled darkly. She looked in the distance and her smile grew as Logan slowly approached them. Jean stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Malevolence narrowed her eyes.

'You so readily take her back Wolverine. Doesn't it bother you that she's carrying another man's child?'

'Leave her alone.'

'Always the hero.'

'I'm going to check on Scott and Noah.' whispered Jean.

A force slammed at Malevolence's heart. She clenched her knuckles and caused Wolverine's grip to tighten around Jean involuntarily.

'Go near him, and you'll die. Understand?'

'Rogue, stop, you're hurting her.'

_~Malevolence.~_

Malevolence looked across the field where professor Xavier sat. She felt him enter her mind. Suddenly she felt numb and then she fell unconscious.

-xXx-

_Rogue looked around from her corner. Everywhere was dark except at the far end where a dim light seemed to burning. She stared at it and recoiled as it flared. She shivered and huddled more into her corner. She heard footsteps and jumped back as Magneto stepped out._

'_It's okay, it's just me.'_

'_Where am I?' she whispered._

'_At the deepest corners of your mind. You retracted here after you last conversation with Wolverine.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Question is darlin', when do you plan to go back to reality?'_

_She looked to the right as Logan stepped out from the shadows. She gave him a long look before shaking her head and turning away._

'_Never.' she whispered._

'_Why are you giving up now?'_

'_Because I can.'_

'_You know, you don't want me to call you kid, yet here you are acting like one.'_

'_I can't help it Logan. I'm too weak.'_

'_You're not weak.'_

'_He's right. If you wanted to you could control your mind again.' said Magneto._

'_I don't want control.'_

'_So you just going to sit there? Let this…other personality, hurt your friends. Your family.'_

'_It's not my power that's hurting everyone.'_

_She looked up at the two, both frowning at her. She knew it was true, so did they. Malevolence used Logan's animal instincts, healing ability and Magneto's power over metal. Her skin absorption was locked away with her psyche._

'_Come on, kid.'_

'_Logan, I can't talk to you.'_

'_But you can talk to me.'_

_She looked up at Magneto. She nodded and Logan disappeared._

'_Rogue, what are you doing?'_

'_Giving up.'_

'_Why? You have a family that needs you. You don't need the professor to fight this personality.'_

'_You want the truth?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_She'll push them too far. She'll threaten them and endanger their life and then…'_

_Magneto's eyes widened._

'_My dear, please tell me… it can't be true.'_

'_It is. I let Malevolence out knowing that when she drove them to far and couldn't get me back they'd--'_

'_-they'd have to kill her. And doing so, killing you.'_

'_Yes.'_

-xXx-


	14. Somebody Help Me

**A/N: Ahh another chapter. Thanks to lily, Marylouue and BlackNightWolf04 for reviewing.**

**Free me**

* * *

**Before I slip away**

**Heal me**

**Wake me from this day**

**Can somebody help me?**

Somebody help me- Full Blown Rose

* * *

Malevolence awoke slowly. There was a certain brightness around her. She assumed she must be in the med-lab. She sat up and felt a certain sensation hit her as no-one helped her up. She looked up and sneered. Storm, Cyclops, Xavier, Wolverine and Jean were in front of her, all looking anxious.

'Well, I'm flattered. All waiting for me to wake up.'

'Malevolence.'

'Xavier.'

'Where is she?'

'Rogue doesn't want to play anymore. And I don't want to be put away. I'm having to much fun.'

She watched as Xavier's expression became more serious. She slammed down all the mental shields in her head to keep him away from Rogue.

'How long have I been in slumber?'

'Just over twenty-four hours.' replied Xavier.

His serious expression was still in place but he merely leaned back in his chair. He regarded her and she turned her attention to Cyclops. How she ached to get under his skin. In more ways than one. It seemed she shared Phoenixes and Rogue's attraction to him. Her gaze then flickered to Jean. Jean refused to meet her gaze but was merely clinging on to Logan. Wolverine had his arm carelessly draped around Jean's shoulder. Maybe she'd get under their skin first.

'So…I missed the party?'

'You were never invited.' spat Cyclops.

She smiled at him, her eyes glowing.

'Ah, it speaks. Let's get you really angry. Did you know that if you fought for her she would have stayed. Poor little Marie waited for her prince to save her. And was sadly disappointed. Honestly, Cyke, I thought you had more than letting your pride just get the best of you. And…'

She stopped as a second pressure hit her head. Her cold eyes slowly turned towards Jean. She shook her head, tutting in a low voice.

'Now Jean, that wasn't nice…'

She concentrated bringing what power she could and felt the metal in Wolverine. His eyes widened as he realised what she was doing. She realised his claws and was about to plunge them into Jean when she caught Magneto's psyche communicating to the professor. She locked the psyche away, shutting down the power. She pouted and watched as Wolverine retracted his claws and hugged Jean.

'Everyone is out to spoil my fun.' she sighed.

Leaning back on the bed she carefully regarded Xavier. He looked shocked, processing things he had heard.

'Professor what is it?' whispered Storm.

'It's worse than I thought.'

'You weren't meant to see that.' muttered Malevolence.

She started to stand up but was forced to sit down again by Cyclops. She made her expression innocent and whimpered.

'Scott, I…'

'Marie, baby?'

'I…I…Think you're rather pathetic to fall for that one.'

Malevolence laughed as Cyclops retracted his hand as if burnt and stepped away. She smiled viciously and flipped her hair.

'I'm bored. I know, I need new powers!'

As she pulled off her glove she felt a buzzing in her head and soon went back to the darkness.

**Scott POV-**

He watched as Rogue's body swayed and fell back onto the bed. He moved forward and carefully put the pillow under her head and tucked her in. How had it come to this? How could he have been so stupid as to let her slip away. Malevolence was right. He had just watched Rogue slip away. These past months had been hell for him.

He had tried to reconnect with Jean but all he thought of was Rogue. It broke his heart that she looked so bad. All he wanted to do was hold her until she complete again. But he couldn't do it. He was afraid she'd just turn away from him. It had hurt so much when she had left. He'd begged and pleaded for her to stay and yet she so readily left without giving him a chance.

He sighed and turned to the professor.

'Well?'

'She's not coming back.'

'Come on Chuck. Just block out this personality and bring Marie back.'

'It's not that simple Logan. I'm not sure that I can. Rogue can control this personality, this psyche. But she knows how people react in anger. She wants this personality to cause one of us to eliminate it. Physically.'

'I don't understand. That would mean…No!'

Scott turned to Rogue's still form and took her hand.

'What?' growled Logan.

'She wants us to kill her. She's going to make us kill her.' whispered Jean.

Scott shook his head and carefully kissed her forehead. She couldn't give up. Noah needed her. Why was she giving up? He stroked her face willing her eyes open. Wanting to see those soft hazel eyes, a subtle blend of greens and browns which sparkled in the sunshine. He needed her back. He couldn't lose her. He could hear the others gasping and whispering in the background but he only cared for the beauty in front of him. Suddenly the room shook. Metal flew everyone. Scott shielded Rogue's body. Jean used her telekinesis to stop the objects. Suddenly Scott was thrown off and collided with the wall. He rubbed his head and sat up. Rogue sat up and rubbed her head before shooting a glare at Xavier.

'I hate it when you do that.' she mumbled.

He watched as she looked up and surveyed their expressions. Then she chuckled.

'Don't be so sad kiddies. I'm not going to let you kill me.'

Her eyes flashed and her gaze turned to Xavier.

'You think I didn't know, Charles? That silly girl is using me in an attempt to end her life. Unfortunately, I need her anger to fuel my power. And oh does this girl have anger.'

Scott looked at Malevolence and finally decided to do something. He strolled up to her and put his hands on her knees and looked deep into those cold eyes.

'Marie, I know you're in there.'

'Oh look everyone! Cyclops is growing a backbone. Shall we applaud?'

'Marie, baby, I just want to say that…that I love you. Only you.'

'Jean's bump says otherwise.' she pointed out.

'Noah and I need you. You're the most important thing in our life.'

'I…'

He watched her sway and then close her eyes. She reached out for him but then pulled her hand away and snapped her eyes open.

'No! I have worked too hard to get this body.'

Before he could stop her she wrapped her hand around his throat. Squeezing she tried to break him. But he could feel that something was holding her back.

'Marie.' he croaked.

Suddenly her eyes changed and she let go. He reached forward but she shook her head and moved away.

'I just need to be alone.'

She fled from the room and before he could go after her Xavier caught his wrist.

'Give her a moment.'

He nodded and simply slumped to the floor. Was it over yet?

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Is it over? Er…..nah!**


	15. Everytime

**A/N: Second last chapter, not my best but I'm starting school again and I'm 19 so I'm not happy! Thought I'd be done by now. So here's a small go between chapter. Sorry if Malevolence is gone, I really will miss her. I love my little evil character.**

**Thanks to: lily and Marylouue. You guys are just awesome!**

* * *

**Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

Everytime- Britney Spears

* * *

Rogue sat in a bath full of water contemplating her life. It was too risky what had happened an hour ago. She was convinced Malevolence would kill Scott before the x-men killed her. She had to stop running and just end this quickly and quietly. Her head fought a raging battle as she lowered her head into the water. She closed her eyes and waited.

_When she opened them she realised she was in her mind. She sighed knowing where this was going._

'_Malevolence.'_

'_I will not let you get rid of me.'_

'_Too late.'_

'_He said he loved you. Go back to him.'_

'_And then what? Live in fear that your going to take over. I can feel your hatred towards them. If taking my life means you die then all the better.'_

'_You think it's my fault? Please. You know what little Marie, just die. In fact, I won't let you go back. Besides what's left for you...'_

_The scenery of her mind changed and she was standing in a field. Across the field was…Scott and Jean. In Jean's arms was a pink bundle of blankets and holding her hand was Noah. It was a dream she'd been having for the past few months. It haunted her more than Scott's face. It made her wake up screaming and she realised how much she needed him. She turned away from the scene. She was stronger than this. Deep inside she was stronger than this. She turned to face Malevolence and held her head high. She could through this. She'd live and change her life._

'_You are nothing but fragments of personalities. I'm in control.' she snarled._

'_You're also by now dead.'_

_Rogue shook her head. She willed her eyes to open. She was in control. She was not going to die._

Rogue's eyes felt heavy as she opened them. She looked up to see Hank and Jean. Jean gasped and put her hand on Rogue's forehead.

'Thank god. You're alive.'

'I…' she croaked.

'No, don't talk. You hurt your throat. Rogue you nearly drowned. Luckily Scott saved you.'

Rogue nodded before taking a deep, painful breath. A mask was placed on her face and she felt herself being moved into another bed. Hank then left and Jean bent over her.

'Sweetheart, I know you hate me. And for awhile I hated you. But I don't want you to die. As your doctor I'm putting you under observation. You've got to stop taking away your life. Nod if you understand.'

She nodded slowly.

'Good, now I need to tell you something. Logan's the father of this child. And I'm going to marry him.'

Rogue moved the mask away and spoke slowly.

'Happy. For You.'

'Thank you. Now relax.'

Rogue nodded and put her oxygen mask back on. Jean moved out of the room and Rogue heard someone else enter. A hand wrapped around hers. She moved her hand to take off her mask again but his hand stopped hers.

'I'll be here when you wake up.' he whispered.

-xXx-

When she finally opened her eyes she noticed how dark it was outside. She looked to her side and smiled as Scott lay next to her. She carefully ran her hands through his hair, causing him to stir. He looked up and smiled at her.

'Hey Marie.'

'Hi.'

'I'm so glad you're back.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too. I meant what I said. I love you. And I need you. Please don't try and take yourself away from me again. No matter what. Even if you start to hate me, just don't leave me.'

'Never.'

'That's my girl.'

'Where's Noah?'

'With Xavier. Marie?'

'Yeah.'

'Would you move in with me?'

'Of course.'

'Okay, I'll go organise that.'

'Now?'

'No time like the present.'

She nodded and he went away. As Scott left, Hank came in. It was only fair they keep a eye on her. Right now she felt like she was still dead. She didn't feel empty but she didn't feel fully healed yet. All she knew now was that ending her life was the best option now matter how much blame she put on herself.

Although she felt uncomfortable with the fact that Jean and Logan were together the fact was she no longer loved Logan and she had no reason to hate Jean. When you love someone you can't help it. Maybe Jean really did give her whole heart to Logan but because of the phoenix personality she found it hard to let Scott go. It would explain a lot. But that didn't matter now. As long as she controlled her anger, she'd be fighting her way out of this depression.

-xXx-

Rogue was released two weeks later. After many check ups and a long mental scan by Xavier it was concluded that she was healthy and ready to re-join the world. All her stuff had been brought back from her apartment and moved into Scott's bedroom. During the time she had had supervised visits from Noah and Scott and also from her buddy, Warren. Slowly she was opening up more and even letting people call her Marie.

She stood before the door of her new bedroom. She felt suddenly apprehensive until a hand curled around hers. He slowly put his arm around her and she curled into his embrace. He opened the door and lead her in. She gasped. The room was so beautiful. It was a shade of blue and cream. There was a king size bed with silk white sheets. An extra wardrobe had been added and she noticed an extra door to the left.

She let go off Scott and walked into the room. Inside was a single bed, a child's dresser and toy boxes. She felt tears spring to her eyes.

'Noah's getting older. Thought it would be better if he had a room of his own.'

'It's beautiful.' she whispered.

'Look.'

He pointed to the top of the dresser where the photo album she had made for Noah. She smiled and headed over to it. She stroked the front cover which was a picture of her, Noah and Scott. Scott's arms came around her again. She realised he was so afraid she'd disappear that he was always there to hug her. He clung to her like oxygen. She turned around and kissed him chastely on the lips. He smiled and captured her lips again, kissing her faster and more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepened the kiss. Finally she pulled and smiled at him. Looking deep into those glasses she leaned forward and kissed the bridge of his glasses.

'I was wrong.' she whispered.

'About what?'

'Red. It's an amazing colour.'

'You're amazing.'

'Grrrr!'

Rogue laughed and turned around. Noah stood in the door way, hands in the air. Rogue walked over and scooped him up.

'Oh my precious little angel. Don't growl at mommy.'

'Want Icy.'

'Now Noah,' tutted Scott. 'what do you say?'

'Love you mommy.'

Rogue kissed her nose and chuckled.

'That is way better than please. I love you too.'

'Love Daddy?'

'Yes, I love daddy too.'

'And I love my son and his beautiful mother.'

'Charmer.'

'You know you love it.'

'Icy!'

Rogue chuckled and she, Scott and Noah headed towards the kitchen.

-xXx-


	16. Still Believe

**A/N: Last chapter here! Thanks for the reviews and big hugs to Marylouue and lily for the constant reviewing. Hugs to everyone who read, alerted and reviewed this fic!**

* * *

**'Cause I still believe in destiny  
****That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above'  
Cause I still believeBelieve in love**

Still in believe- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

**Epilogue: 3 years later**

Marie rolled over in her bed and sighed contently. She rubbed her swollen belly and flexed her back. She was one week over her pregnancy date and it was really annoying her that the baby wouldn't come. Noah had been premature, she'd expected this baby to be the same or at least on time. She smiled as she lifted her hand.

A lot had changed these past years. First was Jean and Logan's small wedding. After which came Jean's little girl. Or Logan's little girl. Those two were inseparable. Little Jamie was the first person to draw a tear from Logan. And worry him to death with her wild side. Marie had to admit she was cute. She spent most time following Noah when she learned to walk. Two years ago Scott had proposed and she'd accepted and one year ago they had married. And then she fell pregnant.

She smiled and turned to her side, expecting to see her loving husband there but only to find an empty bed. She frowned, usually Scott was always there when she woke up. She moved to get out of the bed and picked up her night gown, wrapping it around her naked torso. She and Scott were trying everything to get this baby out. She waddled towards Noah's room and knocked on the door.

'Noah? You awake.'

She waited as she heard movement and the door flew open. Noah's hair stuck up in odd angles and his jeans and t-shirt were creased. She sighed and bent down to smooth out the creases but stopped mid movement and grabbed her back. She straightened up and rubbed her back.

'Hey momma.'

'Morning baby. Where's your daddy?'

'Don't know.'

Marie raised an eyebrow. She peeked into the room.

'Noah? What are you hiding?'

'Nothing.'

'Noah Summers, I'm giving you three seconds or no ice-cream for a week.'

'Okay. Jeez!'

'Language!'

'Sorry.'

He pointed to under his bed. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

'Sweetie, I can't bend.'

He smiled cheekily and pulled a rabbit from under his bed. She rolled her eyes and took the animal.

'Noah? You took Jamie's rabbit.'

'Yeah.'

'Why?'

'She wanted a sister and I wanted a rabbit. So we traded.'

'Don't you want a sister?'

'No. I like it when it's just me, you and Dad.'

'But Noah, I really want this baby. And she really wants a brother.'

'She does?'

'Yeah. Here.'

She placed his hand on her stomach.

'Remember what Hank said. She kicks when she hears someone she loves. Talk to her.'

Noah sighed but leaned closer.

'Hey little sister.'

Marie waited and then smiled as she felt a bump against her stomach. Noah looked shocked and then smiled.

'Okay, we can keep her.'

'Okay, I'll go give Jamie her rabbit. You go get Storm to give you some breakfast.'

'See you later momma.'

He skipped out of the room and she took the rabbit and after changing into a simple maternity dress, and headed out. She walked to where Logan and Jean's suite was. She knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice mumble 'enter'. She stepped in and smiled as she found Logan on the floor, with Jamie on his lap eating her breakfast. Marie held up the bunny.

'Apparently this is yours Jamie.'

'Lucy!'

The little girl took the rabbit and hugged it before running into her own room. Logan stood up and walked over to Rogue.

'Weren't you sentenced to bed rest?'

'Yeah, but I got bored.'

'Fair enough.'

'You seen Scott?'

'Med-lab.'

'Thank you.'

'Auntie Marie?' squeaked Jamie.

'Yes sugar?'

'Can I still have your baby?'

Logan's eyes widened and Marie giggled before patting Jamie's jet black hair.

'No, Noah really wants it. I'm sure if you ask your daddy he'll get or make you one.'

Logan looked at her strangely before shrugging and laughing. She smiled and waddled out the room. As she closed the door she could hear the sweet laughter of Jamie as Logan tickled her. She couldn't wait for this baby to come. She was really excited when Hank had told her she was having a girl.

She walked to the elevator and hit the down button. She waited with her eyes closed and then as it opened came out and headed to the med-lab. She found Scott there talking to Hank. Ever since they married Scott had been working with Hank to control his own mutation. Hank apparently had a break through two days ago but she had been sitting in bed, with orders not to move. She walked in and folded her arms. Scott turned towards her and his mouth dropped.

'Marie, baby, you're not meant to be walking around.'

'I woke up to an empty bed. Usually you tell me where you're going.'

'I'm sorry. Forgive me?'

He started kissing her neck until she pushed him away.

'Oh no. Sex is what got me into this situation.'

'And according to the good doc, it will get you out.'

'No.'

Scott sighed and she raised an eyebrow. Why did he need to complain? He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She snuggled into him and sighed as he kissed the top of her head.

'So what's up?' she asked.

Hank looked up from his notes and smiled.

'That's for Scott to tell you.'

She turned to Scott with a worried expression. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

'It's good news.'

He moved in front of her and removed his glasses. She didn't even flinch or move away. He opened his eyes and she was confronted with her favourite colour. Blue. She reached forward and stroked his cheek.

'Scott. You can see.'

'Yeah.'

'How? Can you control it?'

'Yeah, with some help. Jamie's powers manifested. She can heal others.'

'And she did this?'

'For two chocolate bars and a milkshake.' muttered Hank.

Marie laughed and kissed Scott. He smiled and deepened the kiss before pulling back.

'I was wondering when Noah will would manifest. Do you think our powers have made him a late bloomer.'

Marie looked at him confused then turned to Hank.

'You never told him.'

'I thought you did.' said Hank with a frown.

'I forgot actually.'

'Told me what?' asked Scott.

Marie sighed and touched his cheek.

'Noah's empathetic. He can feel emotions and when touching skin he can even change the emotions.'

'Oh, well that makes sense.'

'Huh?'

'You know with…_her_ and…well.'

'Oh, yeah. Well his power manifested when he was one. Actually seven days before his birthday.'

'So that's why Malevolence never went near Noah.'

'Basically, yeah.'

'Well, my darling wife, let's get you back to bed.'

'Oh great.' she muttered sarcastically.

Scott wrapped his arm around her and guided her out of the med-lab. He kissed her on the cheek and headed to the danger room. She sighed and went into the elevator. She went to the kitchen where Storm, Noah and Winter were sitting. Winter was Storm and Nightcrawler's one year old son. Storm had called him winter because of his white hair and piercing silver eyes. It sparkled against his luminous olive skin and made him like a perfect snowy day. Marie smiled at Storm and took a seat next to Noah. Storm had Winter on her hip and was using her free hand to stir the pot on the stove.

'Hey Storm, what you making?'

'Chicken soup. Flu's been going around. I gave Noah some oranges, to help keep his immune system in good shape. I'm taking some to Kurt now.'

'Oh, should I take Winter?'

'Not in your condition. Shouldn't you be in bed?'

'No, I should be holding a baby girl but look she's still in there!'

Storm shook her head and headed out the kitchen laughing. Marie smiled and looked at Noah who whose staring at his oranges. Marie stood up and headed to the stove and moved the pot off the stove and switched it off. She then reached into a cupboard and pulled out Noah cereal and poured him a bowl. She handed it to him and then started cleaning the kitchen. Suddenly her stomach clenched and she dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach.

'Mom! Are you okay?'

'It's the baby. Noah, it's okay. It's just the baby.'

'Mommy, you're in pain. I can feel it.'

'Grandpa Xavier is coming, and he's told daddy.'

'Okay.'

A few second later Scott and the professor burst in. Scott helped her to the med-lab and Xavier took Noah.

Four hours later, her beautiful baby was born. She felt tired and her head hurt. That's when a little hand touched hers. And another on her forehead. She looked at Noah and Scott.

'My boys. Where would I be without you?' she whispered.

Scott kissed her forehead and passed her the baby, moving behind her to help her up. She looked at the little face.

'Skyler. Her name will be Skyler.'

'It's perfect.' whispered Scott.

Marie smiled and kissed her perfect daughter. This is what she always wanted, a family. And finally she felt her head feel clearer and her heart full of joy. Her gaze turned to Noah. His empathy was so strong. She was never angry anymore, never hurt or jealous. And she knew it was thanks to him.

'Noah, do you like the name?'

'Can I call her Sky?'

'Sure.'

'Then it's perfect mom.'

'I love you. Both of you.' she whispered.

Scott tightened his grip and Noah climbed onto her bed and lay next to her. They talked through the night and later Scott carried her to their room, where Hank said she could recover. She fell asleep with Sky in her arms, her head on Scott's chest and Noah curled on Scott's lap, snuggled against her. Darkness was a faint whisper, love was a constant passion burning in her soul and revenge was a forgotten memory.

-xXx-


End file.
